Her
by LittlexSkyscraper
Summary: Avant de parcourir les routes américaine avec son frère, Dean chassait seul. Il avait fallut que son père l'envoie sur une chasse de vampire et qu'il tombe amoureux. [ quelque OS en plus classé M quelque fois. ]
1. Chapter 1

La chambre était spacieuse, un lit trônait au milieu face à la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur des arbres dénudé de feuilles. La couleur des mûrs était rouge, ou quelque affiches de film à l'effigie de super héros était accrochée. Une simple chambre ado pensa Dean. Il souffla se dirigeant vers le bureau noir remplis de papiers. Il fouilla dans la pile, laissant tomber quelque feuilles au passage, il jura avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser les feuilles. Il resta un instant accroupie l'une des feuilles qui contenait un dessin, un magnifique dessin pensa t-il. Celui-ci représentait une jeune femme vêtu d'une longue robe noir regardant le bord d'une falaise, il eut un faible sourire avant de remettre le papier la ou il l'avait trouvé.

John l'avait envoyé sur une affaire de disparation sûrement causé par des vampires, celui-lui pensait que leur nid se trouvait dans les bois, chose qui ne tarderai pas à vérifier.

Il passa un œil examinateur sur la chambre, d'après la photo que lui avait donné la mère, la jeune femme avait 20 ans mesurait un mètre soixante-cinq et faisait des études en médecine. Il fouilla d'abord le reste de son bureau, il ne trouva pas grand-chose mise à part de nombreux devoirs ainsi que des dessins. Il fouilla les tiroirs sans résultat, il ne trouva aucun ordinateur ce qui lui semblait illogique, un indice pensa t-il. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, un sourire s'illumina sur ses lèvres, pourquoi n'y avait t-il pas pensé ? Il souleva le matelas du lit, il sourit de nouveau, un génie. Il y prit le carnet noir. Le carnet avait une grande épaisseur et de nombreux papiers sortaient de celui-ci. Il le rangea dans la poche intérieur de son manteau.

Il descendis l'étage pour y rejoindre la mère qui semblait aller mieux, les mouchoirs éparpiller auprès d'elle quelque temps plus tôt avait disparût et un homme imposant semblait la réconforter.

\- Madame Fox ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, la même voix qu'il prenait lorsqu'il jouait son rôle.

La concernée releva la tête vers lui.

\- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Je ne vous raccompagne pas ?

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortis. Il retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur la banquette arrière, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire gronder le moteur de son impala avant de partir.

* * *

Les recherches aboutissait à rien. Les premières victimes se ressemblaient, des jeunes filles blonde, toute aimant faire la fête. C'était principalement la chose qui l'avait fait venir sur cette enquête. Il accrocha la photo de la dernière victime, sa mère lui avait donnait sans même la regarder, il lui semblait qu'elle en faisait trop, il laissa cette partis dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne ressemblais en rien à une blonde fêtarde, au contraire. Elle avait de long cheveux châtain et de magnifique yeux bleu d'une profondeur intense, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, l'affaire lui donnait mal au crâne. Il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause.

Dean prit une bière du réfrigérateur miteux de la chambre, il se posa sur le lit jambes croisée. La trouvaille du journal lui reviens à l'esprit, il secoua son manteau, qu'il avait prit soin de sortir de la voiture, afin d'y récupérer le carnet. Il posa sa bière sur la petite table près du lit. Il ouvrit le carnet, poussant sur le coter les dessins griffonné sur des feuilles. Il pu lire le nom Luciana, un prénom sans doute espagnol pensa t-il. Dean parcourra les premières pages du carnet et fut vite concentré sur sa lecture. Les pages racontait la vie de la jeune fille au début de ses quatorze ans, une vie bien noir, la dépression semblait la tenir ainsi que ses problèmes judiciaires et ses nombreuses addictions. Il ferma le journal s'arrêtant le jour de sa disparition, aucune pages ne parlait d'un gars mystérieux, ni de nouvelle rencontres, il souffla. Cette fille devait sans doute être une affaires des plus normal, aucun être surnaturelle devait être à l'origine de sa disparition.

Un problème en moins.

* * *

Assise sur une banquette d'un restaurant/bar Luciana, sortis son ordinateur portable. Le bar était vide et les employer concentrer sur quelque chose dans cuisine. La solitude restait son ami. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son regard sur le reflet de l'ordinateur, elle avait troquée ses longs cheveux châtain pour une coupe plus courte, ses cheveux lui arrivait dorénavant au dessus des épaules, elle sourit. Elle posa sa tasse sur ses lèvres afin de boire son chocolat chaud commandé quelque minutes plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux au contact du liquide dans sa gorge. C'était le meilleur chocolat qu'elle ait put boire. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur.

La jeune femme releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut soulagée de voir un homme entrer, un homme plutôt séduisant elle devait l'avouer. Le gars en question s'assit au comptoirs du bar et commanda une bière par la suite. Elle l'examina un instant, un gars plus tôt grand, cheveux brun... elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il la dévisagea. Elle jura en silence, priant par la même occasion qu'il ne vienne pas la gêner. Elle ferma violemment son ordinateur lorsque le type en question prit la chaise de la table voisine pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Un problème, demanda t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire. Dean sortis un avis de recherche, son avis de recherche à elle.

Elle resta un instant figée sur la photo.

\- Oui, je sais la photo est mauvaise... elle se leva mais fut rattraper par le type. Hey, lâcher moi !

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez appeler la police, demanda t-il d'une voix blagueuse.

Elle roula des yeux avant de lui mettre une droite, geste qu'elle maudit aussitôt. Elle gémit de douleur en tenant son poing. Quand à Dean lui semblait furieux, il posa une main sur sa joue légèrement rosie par le coup.

\- Tu frappe comme une fille ! Grogna t-il.

Luciana lui lança un regard noir.

\- J'en suis une, crétin.

\- Depuis quand une damoiselle en détresse frappe son prince venant la secourir ?

Elle releva un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas en détresse. Pauvre type. Elle rangea son ordinateur dans son sac ainsi que l'avis de recherche. C'est gentil de payer ma note ! Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de quitter le bar.

Elle remonta le col de sa veste en cuir, elle laissa l'air humide de l'hiver entrer dans ses poumons. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, l'hiver était sa saison, une saison déprimante et froide…

\- T'es parents te recherche, tu en as conscience ? Questionna Dean.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Je suis sur que ça ira pour ma mère ainsi que pour le reste.

Elle savait que sa mère ne s'en préoccuperait pas longtemps, son beau-père devait sans doute la réconforter.

\- Excuse moi. Tu es simplement une gamine pourrie gâtée qui fait un caprice parce que sa maman ne veut pas lui acheter le dernier téléphone à la mode. Elle pouvait apercevoir de la colère dans sa voix, elle resta un moment sans rien dire.

\- Mais, je t'en prit ne t'excuse pas. Elle laissa la colère prendre le dessus. Tu n'as cas leur dire que je suis morte tuée par un cinglé dans une ruelle. Tu viendra me dire leur réponse ! Elle resta figée de terreur lorsqu'il sortis un pistolet de sa ceinture, c'était de l'ironie… ajouta t-elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

Le coup partis et les événements se déroulaient trop rapidement pour Luciana. Dean venait de tirer, Elle c'était baisser, un cris avait retentis juste derrière elle. Elle c'était retournée pour apercevoir un homme d'une grande taille, la balle c'était logée entre ses deux yeux. Elle resta un moment choquée, un long flot de sang coulait de long du parking et semblait s'approcher d'elle.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, il va revenir à lui, avoua Dean d'un calme effrayant, viens. Il la prit par les épaules, mais celle-ci se débâtie.

\- T'es complètement cinglé, hurla t-elle. Tu viens de tu… elle laissa sa voix en suspend lorsque le gars mort quelque seconde plus tôt c'était relever.

Par réflexe elle lui donna un coup de sac. Elle se laissa traîner par Dean, sans se débattre cette fois. Dean, l'avait pousser dans la voiture avant de prendre place à sa place, il démarra en trombe quelque secondes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille près de lui, elle semblait aller bien.

\- Tu sais, d'habitude les personnes tombe dans les pommes ! Il se retourna vers elle souriant.

\- Je les comprend pourquoi ! C'est une caméra cachée, hein ? Encore un truc stupide c'est ça ?! Demanda t-elle frôlant l'hystérie.

\- Je préfère quand ils son inconscient, avoua t-il presque pour lui même.

\- Ta gueule, jura t-elle. Il rit doucement.

\- Ça n'est pas une caméra cachée Luciana. Seulement la réalité, et oui les monstres existe bien ! Ironisa t-il Elle souffla.

\- Peut-être bien que je te crois, elle se retourna vers lui. Et ce type c'était quoi, alors ?

\- Un vampire, ajout t-il du tac au tac. Elle laissa échapper un rire, qui déplus au chasseur.

\- C'est mignon de croire ça.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais, il allait répliquer lorsqu'elle se pencha brusquement pour prendre le volant et le tourner violemment. Un bruit horrible c'était élevé dans l'air. Il stoppa la voiture en serrant le frein.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Hurla t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

\- Ton vampire. Avoua t-elle. Le vampire question c'était jeter sur la vitre de Luciana, celle-ci c'était reculer, jusqu'à se coller à Dean. Tu pense pas qu'il est temps de sortir de ton pieu et ta croix ?

Il rit malgré la situation, son rire se stoppa lorsque le vampire brisa la vitre et attrapa le pied de Luciana. Il resta surprit lorsqu'elle ce défendit en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête de son agresseur. Le coup devait être violent puisque le vampire était tombé à terre. Il sortit de la voiture attrapant Luciana par le bras, il se dirigea en vitesse vers le coffre qu'il ouvrit, le vampire c'était jeter sur le lui sans état d'âme. Dean était à terre le vampire au-dessus de lui montrant ses nombreuses dents.

\- Luciana la machette. Hurla t-il tout en se débâtant pour ne pas se faire mordre.

Luciana regarda la scène, resta figée un instant avant de se retourner et d'attraper une machette dans le coffre de l'impala. Elle resta tout de même étonnée du nombre d'armes dans le coffre. Elle s'entaillant l'avant bras en poussant une autre machette, laissant un trou dans sa veste. Elle jura. Elle se jeta sans réfléchir sur le vampire, elle planta la lame dans l'abdomen du vampire.

Un gémissement de douleur surgit. Le vampire, releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Il était furieux, constata Luciana. Elle recula, jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui était à terre. Elle chercha son regard afin qu'il l'aide. Il lui fit des signes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais le vampire, restait rapide il la prit violemment par la gorge la fessant quitter le sol.

La machette toujours en main, elle la leva mais le vampire donna un coup sur son bras. La machette tomba au sol. L'air manquait dans ses poumons, elle tenta de garder son calme, chose inutile, elle allait mourir.

Une lame s'élança et la tête du vampire fut coupée. Luciana tomba lourdement à terre, la tête du vampire avait rouler jusqu'à elle, les yeux grand ouvert, il semblait la regarder. De long frissons parcourra son corps.

Son souffle était dorénavant irrégulier. Dean, s'approcha d'elle lui présentant sa main, qu'il avait essuyer quelque temps plus tôt sur son jean. Elle prit sa main, il la remonta sur ses pieds sans effort. La tête de Luciana tapa sur son torse, chose qui ne dérangea pas les deux personnes.

* * *

Dean venait de sortir de la douche, il entoura une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il passa un regard au miroir, le vampire l'avait moins amoché qu'il ne le pensait. Son arcade avant tout de même besoin de quelque points de suture.

Il enfila un t-shirt ainsi qu'un jean. Il sortis de la salle de bain.

\- Déjà debout ? Lança t-il à Luciana assise sur son lit.

Celle-ci s'était endormit dans la voiture, il l'avait porter pour la poser dans le lit. Il lui avait retirer ses converses avant de remonter les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était rester un petit instant à la regarder. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé, et ses cheveux semblait remplis de nœuds. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, il repoussa avec ignorance ce petit faible qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux collait à ses temples à cause de la sueur.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il s'avança près d'elle. Elle recula, il se stoppa. Elle comptait dorénavant ses doigts, elle souffla lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à dix. Luciana ? Elle releva la tête.

\- Un simple cauchemar, avoua t-elle comme si c'était normal.

Il se souvient que dans son carnet, elle soufflait de plusieurs trouble du sommeil, il alla s'asseoir sur un coin du lit. Il était fatigué.

\- Je te laisse la place, elle se leva du lit, je ne me rendormirait plus de toute façon. Elle se leva du lit pour lui laisser la place.

Il ne rajouta rien, il retira ses chaussettes avant de se coucher à la place de Luciana quelque temps plus tôt. Il s'endormit quelque seconde plus tard.

Luciana c'était donc réfugiée dans la salle de bain du motel, elle retira son sweat, sa coupure c'était légèrement infecter. Elle passa son bras sous l'eau, elle examina son bras, la coupure était profonde mais pas assez pour s'alarmer. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau. Elle chercha par regard une trousse de secoure, elle jura lorsqu'elle en aperçu une devant ses yeux. Elle l'ouvris, la trousse contenait des chose basique, pansements, bandage, etc... La jeune femme désinfecta sa plaie en premier lieux, déposant une compresse contre sa blessure par la suite. Elle grimaça, le simple contacte la brûlait. Elle enroula le bandage autour de la blessure.

Elle resta un moment à ce regarder dans le miroir, elle passa une mains dans ses cheveux emmêler, elle se sentait sale suite à cette journée. Luciana se déshabilla entièrement pour filer sous l'eau froide de la douche crasseuse. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne se doutait en rien que sa présumer disparition finirais ainsi. Elle c'était agresser par un vampire, chose qui n'existait que dans les films ou les livres. Et de plus elle se retrouvait dans la même chambre d'un motel pourri avec un gars qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle avait finit par lui demander son nom qu'après qu'il l'ait sauvée du vampire.

Elle ne trouva qu'un morceau de savons pour se laver et qu'un shampoing à l'odeur de vanille. Elle s'en contenta. Elle enroula une serviette usée autour d'elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher son regard dans le miroir. Elle fouilla dans le sac à terre qui devait appartenir à Dean, elle lui emprunta un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un de ses boxer, elle décida par la suite de remettre son jean couvert de sang, le sang du vampire pensa t-elle avec dégoût. Elle devait sortir s'acheter de nouvelle affaires. En réalité elle n'avait prit que son ordinateur, son iPod, un sweat ainsi que ses économies de deux années pour partir dans une aventure de nouvelle vie. Elle retira son bandage fait une heure plus tôt pour refaire un pansement sec .

La fatigue semblait la peser, mais, elle n'en tenait jamais compte. Elle sortis de la salle de bain doucement pour ne pas réveiller Dean qui semblait dormir profondément. La chambre était petite, meublée du strict nécessaire. La moquette n'était plus blanche mais noir et une grosse tâche marron trônait au milieu, sûrement du sang. La jeune femme souffla, elle prit place sur une chaise de la table. Un mûr remplit de photos et de coupures de presse rendait la pièce plus petite. Elle l'examina, des avis de disparition, dont la sienne, tous des jeunes femmes blonde. Les vampires ont sans doute bon goûts, un dégoût l'envahie. Les monstres existes, quel blague, le problème c'est que s'en était pas une. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, se coucher dans son lit, être dans son confort.

Pourquoi avoir fait autant d'effort pour en arriver la ? Elle se devait de continuer peut importe le problème.

* * *

Hey ! " Her " est ma première fanfiction sur Supernatural ! :)

J'espère qu'elle plaira. :)


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Non._ La voix dure de Dean n'étonna pas la jeune femme.

\- _S'il te plais._ Insista Luciana pour la cinquième fois.

D'après Dean, la jeune femme c'était mit en tête de chasser le camps de vampire, qui avait élus domicile dans la forêt, avec lui, chose qui l'énervait. Il ne chassait qu'avec son père ou bien son petit frère autrefois, il laissa cette pensé dans un coin de sa tête une fois de plus.

Luciana c'était bien mise en tête de suivre Dean dans sa chasse aux vampires. A vrais dire, elle y avait pensée toute la nuit, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que c'était dangereux, voir mortel. Mais, c'était une occasion pour elle de vivre une petite aventure, une aventure que tout le monde rêve, une aventure de danger et de combat sanglant, ( même si le sanglant elle pouvait bien s'en passer). Elle savait que tôt ou tard le chasseur craquerais, et elle était bien décider à le faire craquer.

Dean commençait à perde patience, Luciana ne semblait pas prendre la situation comme elle le devait. Pour lui, elle aurait du fuir dés qu'elle avait vu le vampire au bar mais ça avait été l'inverse. Elle était différente, il devait se l'avouer. Mais, elle n'était pas une chasseuse, loin de la.

\- _Tu ne sais même pas te battre, et la seule chose que tu as fait pour tuer ce vampire était de lui planter une lame dans le cœur !_ Ironisa t-il. _Buffy contre les vampires n'est qu'une simple série télé débile !_

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, s'il croyait qu'elle allait en rester là, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

\- _Je sais me défendre. Et si tu pense que je ne sais pas...tu n'auras qu'a m'apprendre ?_ Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. _C'est quoi Buffy contre les vampires ?_ Demanda t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

Elle pouvait sentir que le chasseur commençait à s'énerver pour de bon. Dean ferma les yeux, il ne pensait qu'à l'assommer pour retrouver sa bonne vieille solitude qui commençait à lui manquer. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de parler depuis qu'il c'était lever, et son mal de crâne semblait lui revenir. Il but son verre d'alcool d'une traite.

\- _Très bien montre moi comment tu te défend._ Finis t-il par demander.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever, il la suivis jusqu'à milieu de la pièce.

\- _Des règles ?_ Demanda- t-elle.

Il rit, se qui sembla déplaire à Luciana.

\- _Ma belle, il n'y a pas de règl_...il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, le poing de Luciana c'était déjà écrasé sur sa joue. Il lui lança un regard noir, il passa une main sur sa joue.

\- _Quoi, pas de règles._ Elle haussa les épaules fière de son coup.

Le chasseur était surprit, le coup lui faisait un mal de chien, et il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant quelque heures plus tôt, au bar, on aurait dit que c'était son premier coup. Il chassa ses pensés avant de se relever correctement.

\- _Pas mal._ Avoua t-il.

Il fit craquer dans un bruit horrible sa nuque avant de placer ses bras devant son visage. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait adorer ce combat.

Luciana, ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle resta malgré tout en garde à ses moindre faits et gestes. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'il tenta un coup sur sa gauche, elle sourit, si prévisible pensa t-elle. La voire sourire à sa défaite énerva un peu plus Dean.

La jeune fille tenta un coup sur sa droite Dean rattrapa son poing avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur sa temple. Il serra son emprise sur le poing de Luciana avant de lui tordre le bras et de le coincer à son dos.

\- _Et dis moi comment tu te débrouille ?_ Lui demanda t-il amusé.

Lucinda grogna, elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu. Elle souffla avant de prendre de l'élan et de soulever son pied pour vienne s'écraser durement contre le tibia du chasseur. Surprit, Dean retira son emprise de Luciana, prête à rappliquer il reçu un second coup sur le visage, le coup le fit tomber à la renverse. Il grogna à son tour.

Fière d'elle Luciana se plaça à califourchon sur Dean.

\- _Alors, Buffy à eut raison du beau chasseur ?_ Lui demanda t-elle.

Il releva la tête prêt d'elle, il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas qui c'est Buffy ?

Il sentit un liquide chaude couler, il posa une main sur son nez, il sourit.

\- _Très bien. Tu viens._ Avoua t-il.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Luciana, Dean en profita pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de Luciana, il la porta pour la poser sur le coter.

\- _Non._ Cette fois-ci sa réponse était froide.

Luciana faillit s'étrangler à sa réponse. Dean s'était relever de la moquette moisie de la chambre.

\- _Je sais me défendre, tu l'as bien vu !_ Elle se releva à son tour.

Dean ignora sa réplique, il souffla avant de diriger vers la salle de bain laissant Luciana débout au milieu de la pièce.

\- _Tu n'es pas une chasseuse Luciana._ Il tourna le robinet du lavabo de la pièce y fessant couler l'eau chaude. _Et tu ne le sera jamais._ La voix était de plus en plus dure, il passa un linge sous l'eau afin de retirer le sang de son nez. _Tu n'es qu'une simple femme ou voir une adolescente luttant contre elle-même. La chasse ça n'est pas pour les faibles comme toi._ Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait à travers le miroir, il continua malgré tout. _Se n'ai pas en fessant ce genre de chose que la mort arrivera plus vite. Et tu ne pourras te retourner vers ta stupide lame de rasoir_ (le regard de la jeune se baissa vers ses poignées tachées de cicatrices) _des qu'un problème se présentera sur toi ou bien que tu trouve ta vie pas assez juste. Tu es simplement faible pour regarder la réalité en face. La chasse aux démons n'est pas un passe temps pour combler ta stupide vie._ Avoua t-il.

Un long silence c'était installé dans la pièce, il avait finir par détourner son regard d'elle. Il l'avait blesser il en était conscient, mais les mots étaient sortir sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir. Et c'était la seule solution de la faire partir.

\- _Tu reste un lâche_. Fini t-elle par avouer.

Il remonta son regard vers elle, elle ne semblait l'avoir quitter des yeux, elle.

\- _On ne se connais pas Luciana,_ ( il insista sur son prénom) _je ne vois pas en quoi..._ elle lui coupa la parole.

\- _Tu reste le pauvre type qui m'a retirer de l'emprise d'un dégénéré._

Elle retira le t-shirt de Dean avant de lui lancer à la tête, elle se retrouvait en soutient gorge devant lui, sa colère ne lui en fit pas rendre compte. Elle remit son sweat taché de sang, elle fit balancer son sac derrière son épaule. Elle avait passée par la suite la porte de la chambre, laissant Dean seul dans la salle de bain.

Luciana soupira, un nouveau départ pensa t-elle, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Le froid agressa doucement son visage, elle souffla. Elle avait oubliée son écharpe dans la chambre. Elle haussa les épaules, elle se maudit avant de continuer sa route.

Le son de sa musique ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'une voiture la suivait depuis dix minutes. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas remarquer ce genre de chose. Elle marchait depuis plus de trente minutes, elle se demandait quand allait t-elle en avoir marre et surtout ce qu'elle ferait après que sa colère ce soit dissipée.

Le regard toujours rivé sur ses vieilles baskets elle donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux sur son chemin. Elle sursauta lorsque sa tête percuta une masse dur, elle releva la tête. Un homme imposant se trouvait devant elle un sourire sadique sur le visage. Elle retira ses écouteurs.

\- _Un problème ?_ Demanda t-elle.

Elle l'examina, il devait bien avoir la trentaine et avait un regard séduisant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun.

\- _Non, je ne pense pas et toi Paul, tu as un problème ?_

Luciana suivit le regard bleu du type et découvrit que Paul était un autre type imposant et son regard était moins amicale que l'autre. Paul sourit à Luciana lui montrant ses multiples dents. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive.

\- _Dit moi, ma beauté, ce sang n'a pas l'air de t'appartenir et pourtant...j'ai une vague impression que je le connais._ La voix de Paul se trouvait menaçante.

\- _Connaître le sang ?_ Elle rit ironiquement. _Tu devrais arrêter la drogue mon pote._

Paul s'avança vers elle, elle sentait le danger l'entourer. Elle recula lorsqu'il avança, elle se retrouva rapidement collée à l'autre type. Les deux vampires rient.

\- _J'aime l'odeur de la peur, pas toi Jack ?_ Le sourire du vampire s'élargir un peu plus.

Luciana pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une folle vitesse. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver une échappatoire, il n'y avait que la forêt et la route. Impossible de trouver des personnes avant des kilomètres. Elle souffla tentant de garder son calme pour réfléchir à une éventuelle solution.

Elle ferma les yeux, lorsque le doigt poisseux du vampire rencontra sa joue. Luciana prit un élan avant de plaquer son genoux contre l'entre jambe du vampire. Celui-ci se plia de douleur, elle ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. Malgré les ordres des vampires Luciana continua sa course, elle dévia sa course vers la forêt. Une petite voix lui cria que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Comme à son habitude elle se prit les pieds dans une pierre, elle se releva t'en bien que mal, sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se releva et remarqua avec frayeur que se n'était pas une pierre qui l'avait fait trébucher mais une tête humaine. Elle retiens un cris de frayeur. Les yeux de la personne était encore ouvert, la douleur et la peur semblait encore hanter ses yeux vert.

\- _Ma jolie, je sais que tu es l'as_ , un rit ironique s'éleva dans l'air. _Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper, je suis impatiens de te goûter._

Un silence de...mort semblait régner dans la forêt qui sombrait doucement dans la nuit sombre et froide de l'hiver. Elle paniqua de nouveaux lorsque des pas s'approchait doucement vers elle, elle retiens son souffla fermant les yeux priant que ce soit un de ses vieux cauchemars. Un rire machiavélique déchira le silence.

\- _Voyez-vous ça. Une jeune femme en détresse._ Le vampire l'attrapa par les cheveux. _Tu n'es pas blonde...mais ça fera l'affaire._

Luciana retenait un cris, sa prise sur ses cheveux n'était pas une parti de plaisir. Le vampire l'avait traîner par les cheveux le temps qu'ils arrivent sur la route. Luciana n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes la douleur était réel et la peur semblait la tenir.

Paul s'avança vers elle, toujours à terre, il se plaça à sa hauteur.

\- _Ne pleure pas voyons tu feras bientôt partie de la famille_ , il lui sourit.

Il la frappa au visage si fort qu'elle s'écroula sur le goudron froid de la route.

* * *

\- _Luciana ?_

La voix semblait si loin, et si difficile à répondre.

\- _Luciana !?_ La voix insista et se fit plus proche.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, le visage de Dean apparut. Elle murmura des insultes à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- _Luciana, réveille toi, maintenant_. La voix dure de Dean, fit ouvrir les paupières de Luciana.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la panique reprit sa place auprès de la jeune fille. Elle voulait bouger mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir qu'elle était attacher, ses mains étaient attachée par de grosse chaines, elle tira stupidement sur les chaines, mais celles-ci restaient accrochée au plafond. La panique reprit de plus belle.

\- _Luciana, regarde moi. Ça va aller, je vais te sortir de la._ Avoua Dean.

Luciana ne semblait pas remarquer Dean. Elle regarda autour d'elle, quatre corps de jeunes femmes étaient accrochées de la même façon mais la tête leur avait était coupée. On lui resservait le même sort ? Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccade. Elle semblait la crise de panique arriver ou bien sans doute qu'elle était déjà la ?

\- _Luciana._ Finit par crier Dean conscient du danger qui rodait.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Luciana murmura son prénom.

\- _Dean ?_ Murmura la jeune fille. _C'est qu..._ elle fît une pause. _Les vampires..._ Dean lui coupa la parole.

\- _Il faut que je te sorte de la, tu as était mordu ? Ils ton donnés leurs sang ?_ Demanda Dean.

Dean releva de temps en temps la tête vers la porte en bois de la petite pièce. Luciana semblait encore sonnée. Mais aucun signe ne montrait qu'elle était un vampire ou qu'elle était encourt de transition. Il prit l'initiative de la détacher lentement. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

\- _Ils vont revenir._ Murmura Luciana.

\- _Alors ils vont être bien accueilli._ Répondit Dean avec assurance.

Il resserra sa machette. Il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme contre sa nuque, il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il secoue la tête.

\- _Tu peux marcher ?_ Demanda Dean.

Luciana quitta les bras du chasseur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait marcher. Un mal de tête la prit ainsi qu'un léger vertige, elle prit appuis contre le mur derrière elle.

\- _Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais partir. Je ne suis qu'une misérable adolescente avec une stupide vie._ Ajouta t-elle.

Dean passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir réagi ainsi alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

\- _Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure._ Avoua t-il.

Ses paroles le surprit. Jamais il ne s'excusait encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il souffla. Il tendit pas la suite sa main à la jeune femme.

Luciana hésita un instant avant de poser sa main dans celle du chasseur. Il l'aida à se relever.

\- _Et maintenant ?_ Demanda Luciana.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pensé que Luciana serait ici, il pensait que celle-ci était déjà partit loin ou elle serait rentrer chez elle.

\- _Je reprend mon plan de départ._ Répondit Dean.

\- _Et c'est quoi ton plan de départ ?_ Demanda le jeune fille.

\- _Attaquer._ Il tendit sa machette de secours à la jeune femme. _Tu sais te défendre tu me l'a montré et tu voulais venir avec moi, non ?_

Luciana resta surprise mais prit la machette. Jamais elle revenait sur ce qu'elle disait.

\- _Cette fois-ci coupe la tête._ Gronda t-il.

Luciana roula des yeux. Elle cacha ses légers tremblement. Certes elle savait se défendre et depuis qu'elle était petite...mais tuer une personne ( même si celle-ci était un vampire ) en lui coupant la tête elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le choc.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Paul entra dans la pièce. Le visage du vampire était tâché de sang et la haine rendais son visage plus horrible. Luciana remarqua que les dents du vampire étaient rouge. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à une vitesse folle.

\- _Je vais te tuer !_ Hurla le vampire à l'intention du chasseur. _Si lentement que tu me supplieras de te tuer au plus vite._

Dean rit. Un rire rassurer, des tas de créatures, de monstres lui avaient promit ce genre de mort à lui et le reste de sa famille. Aucun ne réussi.

Le rire du chasseur ne plus pas à la créature. Le vampire chargea sur Dean, celui-ci leva sa machette et coupa d'un geste précis la tête du vampire dans un bruit horrible. Le sang gicla un peu partout.

\- _Ils sont plus facile à tuer lorsque l'on tue leur « famille » en premier. Ils ne réfléchissent jamais après ça._ Répondit Dean en essuyant le sang de sa lame sur sa veste. Il releva le regard vers sa protéger. _Tu tiens le coup ?_

Lucinda releva la tête vers Dean.

\- _Un film d'horreur grandeur nature ?_ Elle força un sourire.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

\- _Si tu veux. Avant de venir ici, j'ai fais le tour de la maison. Ils sont dix en tous_. Avoua t-il. _Enfin neuf maintenant._

Il donna un coup de pieds à la tête du vampire pour passer. Luciana lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce. La jeune femme se rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une maison mais une simple cabane.

La nuit été déjà bien avancé, Luciana regarda autour d'elle une petite ferme se tenais devant eux. La veille bâtisse semblait abandonnée depuis des années. Les arbres semblaient prendre possession de la ferme et les haute herbes rendait le chemin inaccessible.

Dean attrapa le bras de Luciana pour ne pas que celle-ci ne s'éloigne de lui. Dean prit tout de même le devant. Arrivés devant la vieille porte moisie, Dean déverrouilla la porte afin d'y rentrer. Il passa en premier sa tête pour regarder si le passage était libre, après avoir constater qu'il était libre Dean ouvrir un peu plus la porte pour y passer le reste de son corps. Voyant que Luciana ne le suivait plus et qu'elle regardait dehors il la tira brusquement pour la faire rentrer.

\- _Hey !_ S'écria la jeune fille. _T'es malade ?! J'ai eus peur..._

Dean plaça sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage supérieure. Elle sentis le regard de Dean sur elle. Elle avait merder.

\- _Bon, on va devoir se séparer._ Il continua malgré le changement d'expression de Luciana. _Tu prend l'étage et moi le reste. Tu coupe la tête et ne te pose pas de question. D'accord ?_ Demanda t-il.

Luciana hocha lentement la tête. Elle resserra son emprise sur la machette avant de se diriger vers l'escalier mais Dean la retiens par le poignée.

\- _Bonne chance. Et si tu vois que tu perds le contrôle. Crie. D'accord ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas débile._

Elle prit une grande respiration. Elle prit ensuite soin de monter doucement et sûrement les escaliers qui grinçaient sous son poids.

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, Luciana regarda autour d'elle. L'étage menait à un long couloir. Une large porte se trouvait au bout du couloir, la jeune fille pouvait y entendre des pas. Elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la porte et sans crier garde elle ouvrit brusquement la porte

En rentrant dans la petite chambre elle aperçut deux vampires surprit. Elle plaça sa machette devant elle prête à passe à l'attaque. L'un des vampires c'était déplacé rapidement et avait foncé tête baissée sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se déplaça en vitesse sur le coter laissant le vampire s'assommer contre le mur en bois.

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, ce genre de geste la détendait lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le deuxième vampire. Le vampire s'approchait lentement d'elle, Luciana s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui donna une droite et lui lança son pied à ses parties génital. Voyant que le vampire était à terre, elle leva sont bras bien haut et de toute ses forces puis le baissa, tranchant la tête du vampire. Elle souffla, elle venait de tuer quelqu'un.

Presque déstabilisée, elle se recula, oubliant le deuxième vampire, elle se prit les pieds dans ceux du vampire. Fière de sa trouvaille, le vampire arracha la machette des mains de la jeune femme encore abasourdie et la balança à travers la pièce. Le vampire rit un instant puis se posta sur la jeune fille à califourchon.

\- _Tu es vraiment mauvaise pour une chasseuse,_ murmura le vampire au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Un long frisson d'horreur parcourra le corps de Luciana. Ça, la jeune fille en avait conscience, se serait la seule chasse à laquelle elle participera. Non seulement parce qu'elle allait mourir dans peu de temps et qu'elle savait aussi bien que le vampire avait raison, elle devait bien être la pire chasseuse.

Le vampire avançais doucement sa tête vers le cou de la jeune fille, celle-ci ferma les yeux attendant l'inattendu mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Le vampire gisait non loin d'elle, elle soupira. Dean venait de lui sauver la vie une fois de plus.

\- _Je t'avais dit de crier,_ gronda Dean qui essuyait le sang de la créature sur la manche de sa veste.

\- _Je...laisse tomber._ Murmura t-elle. _On peut partir ?_ Demanda t-elle sous le regard intriguée de Dean.

\- _Oui, j'ai trouvé le reste dans la cuisine,_ affirma t-il sous le grand bonheur de sa coéquipière.

Le chasseur tendis sa main vers celle de Luciana, la jeune fille prit sans hésiter la main de Dean afin de se relever.

Dean conduisait depuis plus de trois heures, la fatigue le pesait mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Il devait trouver un hôtel pour lui ainsi que Luciana, qui semblait chamboulée depuis qu'il avait mît feu à la vieille ferme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il le savait qu'elle réagirai ainsi, tout le monde réagit ainsi lorsqu'ils chassent pour la première fois. Mais, la détermination qu'il avait vue dans son regard l'avait pousser à l'emmener dans cette chasse aux vampires. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de passer un regard vers elle, elle avait le visage tourner vers la vitre et semblait pensée à ces dernières heures qu'elle avait passée avec le groupe de vampire.

\- _Arrête d'y pensée ma belle, ça finira par te tuer._ Avoua Dean.

La jeune fille quitta enfin son regard du paysage pour regarder Dean.

\- _Peut importe_ , commenta t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- _J'ai lut ton carnet,_ finis t-il par avouer.

Luciana fut d'abord surprise puis en colère avant de se concentre sur la vue qu'apportait la vitre.

\- _Je sais, sinon tu ne m'aurait pas dit les choses que tu dites m'as hier._ Conclut t-elle.

\- _Tu...tu ne veux pas me tuer pour ça ?_ Demanda t-il suspicieux.

Luciana haussa les épaules.

\- _Tu l'as lut est alors ? Je n'y peux rien._

\- _Tu sais que tu as un don pour le dessin ?_ Demanda t-il en regarda la route.

\- _Merci ?_ Elle se retourna pour le regarder. _Mais ça n'est pas la seule chose que tu veux dire, hein ?_

Dean parut surprit, cette fille lisait dans ses pensés et ça le déstabilisait.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Voyant le regard de la jeune fille il développa mais elle le coupa aussitôt.

\- _J'ai vécu dans une famille difficile, mon père est partit vivre loin de chez moi lorsqu'il a découvert que ma mère le trompait avec un enfoiré, on c'est vite retrouvé sous ses poings avec mes sœurs... J'étais le genre de gamine à rester dans son coin et attendre que le temps passe à l'école ou à la maison. J'ai commencer à me faire juger, insulter... En l'espace d'une année j'ai chuter. La drogue, l'alcool, l'automutilation. Ne prend pas ce geste pour quelque chose de faible ne juge pas les personnes si vite Dean. Tout ça me permettait de me sentir vivante. La drogue et l'alcool me permettait d'oublier quelque temps mes problèmes mais à chaque fois que mon délire s'évanouissait j'en redemandait à chaque fois... Ses marques m'aide a tenir le coups, elle me rappel sans cesse que je suis vivante, que je suis dans la réalité et non d'en un cauchemar sans fin._ Avoua t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Dean semblait surprit elle venait de lui raconter sa misérable vie sans même montrer ses émotions, une chose qu'il connaissait. Elle se cachait, tout comme lui, derrière un masque ou aucune émotions de passait. Il ne rajouta rien, il ne voulait rien rajouter. Elle avait une fois de plus raison sur son sujet : il jugeait trop vite. Il resserra sont emprise sur son volant avant d'allumer la radio, il soupira lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de Bring me to life. Il alla couper la radio mais la main de Luciana le coupa.

\- _Cette musique est génial !_ Déclara Luciana.

Il rit en la regardant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu écoute ce truc ? Demanda Dean.

Pour lui répondre elle augmenta le volume et commença à chanter sous le regard désinvolte du conducteur.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! :3

N'hésiter pas à poster des reviews ! :)

Ps: Désolée pour le fautes !


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois était passé après l'attaque des vampires, Dean avait tout planifié. Une fois s'être reposé il déposerait Luciana à la gare et partirait par la suite rejoindre John. Mais le contraire c'était produit, Luciana était restée. Dean lui avait proposé de rester avec lui quelque temps, « pour l'aider » avait t-il dit. Quelque chose en lui merdait toujours lorsqu'il la regardait ou bien lui parlait. Il ne savait si c'était sa tête ou bien...un simple délire. Il savait que pour le bien de la jeune fille et du sien, il aurait du la laisser faire sa vie dans un autre pays.

* * *

Le bar était miteux, le service lent et la musique ennuyeuse. Dean finit son second verre avant de souffler, il était fatigué malgré ses 5 heures de sommeil. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit ( pour changer ). Assis dans un box du bar, il passa un œil examinateur dans la salle, la serveuse était jolie voir sexy, un sourire étira ses lèvres laissant prendre plaisir à ses pensées.

\- T'es dégueulasse.

Le concerné se retourna vers Luciana, il fut surprit de la voir avec des lunettes.

\- Pas autant qu'aimer Fall Out Boy. Répondit le chasseur.

\- Désolée on aime pas tous des groupes mort depuis 50 ans. Ironisa la jeune femme.

Dean ne répondit pas à sa remarque, ils en avaient discutés pendant plus d'une heure et avait finit par se disputer. Il savait qu'il commençait à devenir fou avec elle, elle ne faisait que de parler ou bien chanter lorsqu'une chanson qu'elle aimait passer à la radio. Il se maudissait de l'avoir allumer ce jour là. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle savait plaisanter ou bien mettre un peu d'ambiance lorsque les soirées étaient longue.

Il se leva de son siège laissant Luciana seule dans le box, il était sur que celle-ci ne remarquerait pas son absence bien trop occupée à surfer sur net. Sans doute à Hacker, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle savait faire ce genre de chose, il avait était surprit mais impressionné.

\- Une bière ! Demanda t-il à la serveuse accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

La serveuse répondit et lui servit sa bière lui dévoilant un peu sa poitrine.

\- Mon amour, elle arrive ma bière ? Cria Luciana à l'intention de Dean.

L'expression de la serveuse changea, elle lança un regard noir à Dean. Le chasseur prit sa bière avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Luciana, qui elle, lui souriait de toute ses dents. Il descendit de son tabouret pour retourner à sa table.

Il posa le verre sur la table non loin de la jeune femme.

\- Étouffe toi bien avec ma bière. Déclara le chasseur mauvais.

Luciana rit.

\- J'ai fait fuir ton plan du soir ? Demanda la jeune fille. Excuse moi mais j'avais soif. Elle haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgé du verre.

Dean roula des yeux avant de s'assoir près de la jeune fille. Luciana ferma son ordinateur et retira ses lunettes.

La jeune femme allait rappliquer mais Dean fut rapide.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, on a une longue route demain. Il se retourna vers elle.

\- C'est pas moi qui devrais te dire ça ? Demanda t-elle. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui conduit, mon ami.

Il souffla, elle allait le rendre fous. C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouver pour qu'il se retrouve seule...avec la serveuse.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je reste de trop. Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre son ordinateur et de le mettre dans son sac.

Dean se décala pour la laisser passer, il se mordit intérieur la langue. Il avait pu lire dans son journal, qu'elle se sentait sans cesse rejeter parce qu'elle restait de trop. Et il avait remarquer sur son visage que ce sentiment était réel pour elle, qu'elle était de trop. Il souffla avant de boire la bière qui était rester sur la table.

Luciana sortit du bar, la fraicheur du soir la fit frissonner. Elle bailla avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle le sentait mais elle savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas seul les cauchemars seront aussi présents. Et, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une autre nuit de cauchemar. Elle souffla avant de prendre une cigarette dans sa poche, elle partie s'assoir dans la petite ruelle crasseuse qui semblait faire le tour du bar. Elle posa son sac par terre, et alluma sa cigarette. Elle laissa entrer la fumée dans ses poumons avec joie, elle ferma les yeux. Elle haïssait se sentiment. Le sentiment d'être seule et l'aimait à la fois.

Elle aurait penser qu'en acceptant la proposition de Dean ses idées noir disparaîtrait un peu. Pour lui laisser un peu de répit mais non, elles semblaient être de plus en plus fréquente. Elle reprit une bouffer de sa cigarette. Elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps avec Dean, seulement quelque jours, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à comment elle allait s'organiser. Elle apprenait les méthodes de Dean pour voler, les fausse carte de crédits. Elle c'était déjà crée une nouvelle identité. Elle n'était plus Luciana Fox mais Jesse Parker.

\- Vous prenez combien ? Demanda une voix rauque.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle écrasa sa cigarette. Le type la regardait un œil aguichant. Elle se releva avant de rire malgré elle.

\- Désolée mon pote, mais je ne suis pas ce que tu prétend. Répondit Luciana.

La réponse de Luciana ne sembla pas plaire au type, Luciana le devina lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur en brique derrière elle. Il approcha son visage du sien. L'odeur que dégageait l'homme donna la nausée à la jeune femme. Il sentait l'alcool et une odeur de mort bien trop développé.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda l'homme.

L'homme sorti un couteau de sa poche et l'approcha du cou de Luciana.

\- J'ai très bien compris, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton mauvais.

Elle lui donna un coup de tête, elle sentit les dents du couteau lui rentrer dans la chair est ressortir aussitôt. Le type c'était reculé sonné, la jeune femme lui décrocha son droit dans la temple le fessant tomber à la renverse.

\- Salope. Déclara l'homme.

Il releva le visage et essuya son nez avec sa manche. Il lui sourit lui dévoila ses dents crasseuse.

\- Tu as était choisie pour servir ma reine. Déclara le type.

Elle recula lorsque ses yeux prirent une teinte noir, un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il leva le couteau en l'air avant de se trancher la gorge d'un geste vif. Le sang gicla sur Luciana. Le corps tomba inerte à terre, le corps émit quelque gargouillis avant de s'arrêter.

Luciana paniqua elle ne pouvait pas retirer son regard du corps qui gisait devant elle. Elle prit son sac avant de partir en vitesse de la ruelle. Elle ouvrit en fracas la porte du bar, fessant sursauter les clients situés près de la porte. Elle chercha du regard Dean mais aucune traces. Elle attendit de léger murmures parlant d'elle, elle savait que rentrer paniquée et avec du sang sur elle était une mauvaise idée mais elle devait en parler à Dean.

Voyant que le chasseur n'était pas au bar elle fonça tête baissé dans les toilettes pour femme. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle posa son sac sur le lavabo miteux. Elle regarda son reflet à travers le miroir brisé. Des gouttes de sang tachait son visage anormalement pales. Elle attachant ses cheveux, elle sentait ses mains trembler. Elle ouvrit le robinet elle laissa ses mains profiter de l'eau froide quelque seconde. Elle prit de nombreux papiers poser sur le coin du lavabo, elle les passa sous l'eau quelque instant et lava son visage en vitesse sans cesser de trembler. Elle examina sa blessure à son cou, elle sentait encore la lame froide contre sa chair, la puanteur de l'homme et de ses yeux noir.

Dean lui en avait déjà parlé, ce type correspondait au critère d'une possession de démon. Elle devait en parler à Dean, enfin si elle le retrouvait.

Elle souffla avant de s'asseoir contre le mur des toilettes, elle ferma les yeux tentant de comprendre.

« Tu as était choisie pour servir ma reine. »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par la. Elle souffla avant de se relever. Elle sorti des toilettes en vitesse percutant une masse dur qui sortait des toilettes pour hommes, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Dean qui semblait remettre son pantalon en place. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle le tira en dehors du bar.

\- Attend. Ordonna Dean.

Luciana ne l'écouta pas, elle le tira jusqu'à la ruelle et lui montra du doigt le corps.

\- Wow des poubelles, super. Déclara Dean.

\- Mais non abruti ! Le co... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'elle remarqua que le corps ni était plus.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher. Répondit Dean.

Luciana ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle secoua la tête se dirigeant vers le motel ou ils avaient élus domicile pour quelque jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Luciana ? Demanda Dean voyant que sa protégée n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Il y avait ce type, ce démon. Répondit Luciana paniquée.

\- Un démon ?! Demanda Dean incrédule. Tu es certaine ?

\- Aussi certaine que ça ! Elle lui montra sa blessure. Tu pense vraiment que je m'aurais fais ça toute seule ?! Cria Luciana frôlant l'hystérie.

\- Mais te faire quoi ?! Demanda Dean sur le même ton.

Dean ne comprenait pas, Luciana était totalement hystérique et paniquée à la fois. Et lui, était sur les nerfs d'avoir finir sa soirée. Il regarda Luciana regarder son cou, il vit son visage se vider. Sa colère disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle lui remontant le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Calme toi et raconte moi. Répondit le chasseur.

La jeune femme prit une longue respiration avant de commencer son récit.

\- Quand tu m'as gentiment virée du bar ( Dean serra les dents ) je suis partie fumer dans la ruelle ( elle lui montra d'un coup de tête ). Et un type m'a accostée en me demandant « combien je prenais » sur le coup je pensais que c'était une blague, je l'ai gentiment rembarré.. Mais il a sorti un couteau. Je m'en suis sorti, bien sûr mais... Après ça il c'est tranché la gorge...

Le chasseur avait écouté le récit, s'il avait était humain et qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde des chasseurs il aurait sûrement envoyé balader Luciana. Mais il savait qu'elle disait vrais, vue l'air paniqué qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'ils s'étaient percutés, il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Dean qui ne l'avait pas quitter du regard.

Elle hocha la tête avant de lever son regard vers le sien.

\- Il m'a dit que j'avais étais choisie pour servir sa reine...

\- Sa reine ? Il sembla réagir un instant. Si ça peut te rassurer j'appellerai un contact.

\- Un contact ?! Mais je m'en contre fiche de ton foutu contacte ! Je sais bien ce que j'ai vu Dean, et je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Je suis même sur que tu pense que j'ai touchée à la drogue ou que j'ai trop bu mais ça n'est pas le cas ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle balança son sac derrière son épaules et partit de nouveau dans le bar, laissant Dean dehors. Il souffla, il allait devenir dingue avec elle. Il regarda la ruelle, si elle disait vraie, il devrait trouver des indices.

Il s'agenouilla lorsqu'il aperçut le mégot de cigarette de Luciana, il regarda par terre d'un oeil examinateur. Il passa son doigt sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang. Pas manqué. C'était belle est bien du sang encore frais. Elle ne mentait pas, pensa Dean.

Il sorti son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Bobby et le rangea aussitôt.

Dean poussa la porte du bar, il aperçut Luciana un verre à la main en train de dessiner dans son carnet. Ses émotions étaient neutre comme à son habitude. Il s'avança lentement d'elle.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda t-il.

\- On s'en fous. Je ne suis pas une gamine, c'est pas comme si j'avais vu pire. Répondit Luciana sans lever les yeux vers Dean.

Elle posa son crayon et finit son verre, elle tira Dean par le bras pour le faire asseoir à coter d'elle.

\- Regard c'est lui.

Elle arracha brusquement la feuille de son carnet ou était dessiner le portrait de son présumer agresseur. Dean prit la feuille avant de l'examiner, le dessin était précis mais l'homme ne lui disait rien.

\- S'il c'est tranché la gorge, il est mort Luciana. Ni pense plus. Répondit Dean en lui rendant la feuille.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais ou est le corps, alors ? Questionna Luciana.

\- Sans doute partit, envolé. J'en sais rien. Écoute, si tu veux. On part demain à la première heure ?

\- C'était déjà convenus Dean. Elle roula des yeux avant de servir son verre.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il fit signe à la serveuse et commanda un verre ignorant le regard aguicheur de la blonde.

* * *

La nuit avait était longue, le chasseur n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était en alerte au moindre nouvelle de la part de Bobby. Il avait également surveillé Luciana qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, elle était restée assise sur une des chaises en bois situé en face de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait cesser de se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme une personne totalement tarée. Dean sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna, il prit l'appareil avant de sortir de son lit.

Bobby ? Demanda le chasseur d'une voix rauque. Papa ? Non...Tu vas bien ?... D'accord... Oui...

Le chasseur raccrocha presque déçu.

\- Il part ou cette fois-ci ? Demanda Luciana qui ne quitta pas son regard de la vitre.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, Luciana en conclus qu'il devait être énerver. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

Elle souffla, avant de s'étirer avec grâce. Elle se leva de la chaise, elle bailla et chercha des yeux à manger. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçu les beignets qu'avait ramené Dean la veille. Elle s'avança lentement et saisis la pâtisserie avant d'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone du chasseur sonner, elle lécha ses doigts plein de graisse avant de saisir le téléphone et de décrocher.

\- Allo ?

\- Dean, c'est Bobby. Luciana fut surprise de la voix rauque qu'elle avait au bout du fil. J'ai fait des recherches mais t'es indices reste vague... Je ne peux rien faire pont l'instant. Désolé gamin. Rappel moi si tu as du nouveau. Déclara la voix avant de raccrocher.

Luciana resta silencieuse avant de hausser les épaules, elle supprima l'appel avant de reposer le téléphone ou elle l'avait prit. Dean quitta la salle de bain au même moment, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Hey! Bien dormit ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils mais haussa les épaules avant de bailler.

\- Dean, je crois qu'il est temps que je parte...ça fait tout de même 1 mois que je suis avec toi...et voilà. J'ai assez abuser de toi ! Elle fronça les sourcils, enfin abuser... Pas dans le genre sexuellement..

\- Lucia... J'ai compris, avoua Dean un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

\- Merci, j'étais réellement entrain de m'enfoncer ! Elle rit avant de prendre Dean dans ses bras, un geste qui surprit Dean. Merci pour tout Dean. Elle s'écarta du chasseur avant de lui sourire, un sourire franc.

\- Tu es sur que tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda Dean sérieusement.

\- Mais oui ! Répondit Luciana rapidement.

La jeune femme avait prit cette décision dans la nuit, elle ne voulait pas apporter de problème à Dean surtout si "des démons" lui racontait qu'elle devait servir leur reine. Elle n'avait jamais aimer partager ses problèmes. Elle avait fait son sac lorsque Dean c'était enfin décider à s'endormir pour de bon.

Luciana enfila sa veste ainsi que son écharpe et balança son sac sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers Dean qui ne l'avait pas quitter du regarde.

\- Tu es certaine de partir après ce qui c'est passer hier ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis certaine que ça n'était pas grand-chose...juste un débile bien trop drogué. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tiens, ( il lui tendis son carnet noir qu'il tenait derrière lui) tu en auras peut-être besoin.

La jeune femme regarda le carnet qui contenait toute sa vie, ses tristesses, ses colères, ses batailles contre elle-même. Elle prit le carnet, avant de le mettre dans son sac.

\- Je suis sur qu'il ne me servira plus. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

Elle se retourna, souffla et sortit de la pièce laissant Dean. Jamais elle ne c'était retournée pour lui sourire une nouvelle fois, elle c'était simplement contenter d'avancer dans les ténèbres qui l'attendais sans qu'elle ne le sache.

* * *

Avec un super retard, voici le chapitre 3 ! P.S : Désolée pour les fautes ^^

Se serait génial de laisser une review :3


	4. Chapter 4

1 an plus tard.

Assis sur le lit d'un motel Dean tapa plusieurs mots sur le moteur de recherche, lui et Sam avait mis la main sur une affaire de fantôme. Un esprit vengeur semblait s'en prendre à une petite famille vivant dans une ferme reculée de la ville.

Dean ferma l'ordinateur de son frère avant de souffler. Aucun lien ne semblait être cohérent.

\- On devrait aller faire une pause, proposa Sam.

Un rire moqueur traversa les lèvres de Dean.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas se pencher trop longtemps sur les affaires et se concentrer sur papa ? Répondit Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, argumenta Sam.

Depuis qu'ils c'étaient revus, Sam avait aperçu un changement sur le comportement de son frère. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de la chasse. Chasser des créatures obscures, rend l'âme d'un homme aussi noir que du charbon. Son père en était un exemple.

Le cadet des frères souffla, à vrais dire son frère n'avait pas tort, il voulait retrouver son père au plus vite et profiter d'une vie normale. Même après la mort de Jesse. Il se leva de sa chaise en bois et tapa des mains, son geste surpris Dean.

\- Un problème ? Demande Dean.

\- Non, mais j'ai soif. Allons boire une bière. Ordonna Sam.

Dean haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de son frère mais jamais il ne disait non à une bonne bière.

Il poussa de ses genoux l'ordinateur et se leva du lit.

\- C'est à ton tour de payer. Fit remarquer Dean.

Le bar qu'avais choisi Sam était aussi crasseux que celui de la veille. Les deux frères partirent directement au fond du bar. Le bar n'était pas remplit seul quelque habituer et une jeune femme assise dans l'ombre, un verre à la main. Dean avait crus qu'il connaissait le tatouage tatoué sur la main gauche de la jeune femme, mais il ne s'en était pas préoccuper, bien trop affamé.

Les deux frères prient rapidement commande auprès de la jeune serveuse. Dean avait comme à son habitude avait flirté quelque minutes avec la serveuse.

\- Tu comptes vraiment pas me dire ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ? Demanda Sam à Dean.

Dean était toujours resté mystérieux à propos de ses chasses en solo, « de simple chasse banale » répondait-t-il. Mais Sam savait qu'il n'y avait pas que de simple chasse.

Sam releva les yeux vers son frère qui semblait regarder une jeune femme aux cheveux de couleur violine. La jeune femme était assise dans l'ombre sur une des banquettes, la tête rivée sur son verre d'alcool.

La jeune femme releva la tête, Sam fut étonner de voir le visage de la jeune femme remplit de plais. Le regard de la jeune femme dévia sur celui de Dean. Son visage semblais se remplis de joie ? Sam n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voyait, il se retourna vers Dean mais celui-ci se leva brusquement et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard la jeune femme avait déjà passé la porte.

\- Luciana ! Cria Dean.

Ce dernier courra rattraper la jeune femme.

Sam resta un moment assis sur sa chaise se demandant s'il avait loupé un épisode. Il se leva mais un homme remplis de sueur l'empêcha en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- On commande, on paie. Répondit l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

Sam roula des yeux et sortit trois billets de sa veste.

\- Compter le verre de la jeune femme avec. Répondit Sam avant de sortir du bar.

\- Luciana, attend ! Cria Dean.

La jeune femme c'était déjà engouffré dans la ruelle.

Dean la suivis au pas de course, il reçut un coup en plein visage qui le cloua au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda une voix dans le pénombre.

Dean releva le visage vers la jeune femme, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Ces traits s'était endurcie, la fatigue et quelque chose de sombre avait envahie la beauté de son visage.

\- Seulement te parler. Répondit Dean qui se releva lentement les mains devant lui.

\- C'est fait. Tu peux repartir maintenant. Dit la jeune femme sur un ton menaçant.

Dean la dévisagea un court instant. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Dit-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme semblait s'adoucir une fraction de seconde.

\- Je suis encore vivante. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle le regarda quelque secondes avant de prendre le chemin inverse. Passant devant Sam sans un mot.

Luciana gagna rapidement sa voiture, du moins, la voiture qu'elle avait volée la veille. Elle démarra au quart de tour. Et se rendit à sa planque.

Elle était passée par plusieurs chemins au cas où quelqu'un comptais la suivre.

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture avec hâte, et rentra dans la vieille maison, attendant qu'il arrive.

\- Ma reine. Dit un homme à l'odeur nauséabonde.

\- Jack. Tu la ferme, claqua la voix de la jeune femme.

L'homme gémit avant de s'agenouiller devant sa reine.

\- Votre dîner vous attend. Répondit y-il.

Luciana ne pensait qu'à tuer son « serviteur ». C'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle retira sa veste en cuir noir et la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine, elle y passa sa tête et découvrir une petit fille assise dans un coin.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera à votre goût. Répondit l'homme.

\- Elle est trop jeune. Dit-elle.

\- Mais ma reine...

Luciana le coupa en l'attrapant par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. La jeune femme sentis son serviteur trembler sous son emprise.

\- Tu oses me contredire, moi. Ta reine. Cria Luciana. Tu la ramène d'où elle vient. J'ai été clair ? Où il faut que je te tue une nouvelle fois pour que comprenne ?

La créature gémit une seconde fois de douleur.

\- Non...ma reine. Finit-il par réponde.

Luciana le lâcha et sourit, un sourire mauvais.

\- Bon chien.

Alors que la créature quitta la pièce, elle le retient par le bras.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux. Je ferais en sorte que tu restes mort une bonne fois pour toute.

\- C'est...

Luciana le coupa.

\- Impossible ? Elle rit. Des chasseurs sont en ville. Un seul faux part de ta part et finis ta vie misérable.

\- Mais...je vous ai sauvez.

Luciana sentait la rage venir en elle, elle ne devait pas craquer. Le démon ne voudrait que ça. Elle relâcha Jack, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elle souffla se laissant tomber sur le canapé moisie de la vielle baraque.

Résister, elle devait résister.

Flashback

Ça faisait plus de 3 mois que Luciana avait quitté Dean. Elle se contentait de vivre grâce à ses nombreux vols informatiquement parlant. Elle tenait une bonne réputation envers les cybercriminels. Elle était l'une des meilleures. Mais notamment rechercher par de nombreux hacker.

Sa mère avait fini par abandonner. Elle avait arrêté de paraître son avis de recherche dans les journaux ou bien à travers les villes. Il lui arrivait de tomber sur sa photo dans des villes reculé de chez elle.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir un marcher avec un autre dealer sur un parking dessert.

\- Ont avaient dit 50 $, répondit Luciana.

\- Les flics sont à mes trousses, plus je prends des risques plus on paie. Répondit le dealer au teint pâle.

\- Mais en quoi c'est mon problème que tu ne sache pas te protéger des flics. Tu m'avais 50$ c'est 50$. Insista Luciana qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

Le garçon au teint pâle hésita, il avait parcouru plus de 60 kilomètre pour vendre un ordinateur de bas de gamme à une jeune femme qui semblait en guerre contre le monde. Le garçon roula des yeux il resta figé lorsqu'il aperçut un homme de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux gras. Une odeur de mort semblait empoisonner l'air.

\- C'est ton garde du corps, celui-là ? Demanda le dealer en montrant l'homme d'un coup de tête.

Luciana allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas de garde du corps, elle pensait tomber sur Dean qui l'avait retrouvé mais non.

Elle figée face à la vision d'horreur qui se trouvait devant elle, l'homme qui c'était tuer devant elle quelque mois plutôt marchais dans leur direction. La jeune femme le dévisagea quelque instant, plus particulièrement son cou, celui-ci ne portait aucune cicatrices. Le sourire qu'il portait n'annonçait rien de bien veillant. Luciana remarqua qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main gauche.

\- Merde. Murmura Luciana. Elle se retourna vers son dealer. Tu ferais mieux de courir mon pote !

Depuis bien longtemps, Luciana affrontait ses propres problèmes, elle y fonçait tête baissée. Mais sa peur prit le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce fameux soir ou ce type c'était trancher la gorge et avait mystérieusement disparût.

Elle n'avait pas été folle. Ce typer c'était bel et bien trancher la gorge.

Luciana courrait de toutes ses forces, elle sentait qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de défense. Elle stoppa sa course pour se cacher derrière une voiture, sa voiture.

Elle jura dans un murmure. Elle chercha en tapotant sur la poche de sa veste, elle les saisis doucement par crainte que l'homme repoussant ne la trouve.

Des cries la força à se relever. Elle se releva doucement bloquant sa respiration. L'homme repoussant tenait le dealer par le cou.

\- Ton sang ne sera pas versé pour rien. Déclara-t-il.

Il leva le couteau en l'air un sourire de diable collé aux lèvres. Le couteau fendit l'air et trancha d'un coup sec la gorge du dealer.

Luciana retient un cri. Elle se rabaissa et se colla contre sa voiture. Des heures de cauchemar la hanteraient une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais que tu es la, ma belle. Dit-il. L'heure de ta transformation est arrivée.

Luciana retient un haut de cœur. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce bordel. Elle sortit son téléphone est appela son seul contacte : Dean. Elle attendit que celui-ci décroche.

\- Réponds merde.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr le répondeur de Dean Winchester. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment.

La jeune femme Jura à voix haute.

\- Trouvé.

Luciana releva la tête, l'homme à l'odeur nauséabonde était bel et bien devant elle. La bouche couverte de sang. L'homme sourit, laissant voir ses dents pointues pleines de sang. La terreur se lisait dans le regard de Luciana.

\- Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien de te retrouver. Un rire rauque dépassa ses lèvres. Tu es à elle, rien qu'à elle. Elle te veut.

Luciana ne comprenais aucun mot à ce qu'il disait. Mais ça annonçais rien de bon. L'homme la prit par les cheveux et ramena son visage près du sien. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son haleine, une envie soudaine de vomir lui montant au cœur.

\- Tu m'oblige à faire ça devant un public... Il regarda le leader qui c'était déjà vider de son sang depuis plusieurs secondes.

Il lança Luciana à travers le parking. Elle atterrie sur l'un des bennes du parking, elle lutta contre l'inconscience quelque seconde avant de relever la tête. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et un gout de fer avait envahie sa bouche depuis quelque seconde.

Elle laissa son regard défiler sur le parking, aucune trace du taré. Elle cracha sur le coter, le gout du sang ne lui plaisait pas. Elle leva le bras pour s'accrocher à la poignée de la benne.

\- N'y pense pas, ma belle.

L'homme leva une fois de plus son couteau est entailla le poignet de Luciana, celle-ci gémit de douleur.

\- Il me faut ton ADN, plaisanta L'homme.

Luciana jura et avec un effort surhumain se leva. Et courra aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvait. Mais son corps fut projeté une fois de plus. Une voix désincarner prit la parole.

\- Elle est magnifique, Jack.

Le dénommer Jack sourit satisfait face au compliment de sa reine.

Luciana leva les yeux, une femme magnifique avançait vers elle, vêtu d'une robe noire qui datait des années 1800. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, elle semblait blesser au niveau du cou.

\- Tu m'appartiens. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres.

Jack passa derrière Luciana et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif.

Après une longue absence je vous poste enfin la suite ! Des avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Je peux savoir qui était cette femme ? Ne me répond pas "personne ou je te casse la gueule ! Répondit Sam.

Dean roula des yeux. A vrais dire, il ne voulait pas rendre des explications à son frère, l'histoire était longue. Il réfléchit un instant. L'histoire n'été pas longue, il ne voulait simplement pas faire face à la réalité, il avait échoué à une simple mission pourtant si facile. Sauver la fille. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser partir. Il s'énerva contre lui-même. S'en faire pour une fille, ça n'était pas lui.

\- Une connaissance, répondit Dean.

\- Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Cria Sam.

\- Quoi ? Dean prit un air faussement surprit.

Sam semblait perdre patience, il souffla.

\- Une autre de t'es conquêtes non satisfaites ? Questionna Sam.

Dean rit.

\- Toute mes conquêtes son satisfaite !

Sam rit à son tour, son frère avait le don pour détourner une conversation. Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce miteuse.

\- Tu peux me regarder, c'est ton téléphone qui sonne, pas le miens. Répondit Dean.

Sam décrocha son téléphone, le numéro lui semblait familier.

\- Agent Fear. Répondit-t-il. Kidnapper ? Il fronça les sourcils. On arrive.

Il raccrocha.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean, qui commença une autre bière.

\- La petite Sally, a était enlevée. Répondit-il.

\- Par le fantôme ? Demanda Dean.

\- Attend, ça n'est pas finit. Elle a été kidnapper et ensuite rendus à ses parents, " ma reine ne la trouve pas à son goût à répondu " le kidnappeur. Continua Sam.

\- Encore un psychopathe...Ah les humains ! Réplique-t-il. Attend. Ma reine ? Demanda t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est le thermes qu'a utilisé l'homme, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Bordel. Jura Dean. On y va.

Sam rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, pensant avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Où ça ?

Dean fit tomber sa bière en prenant sa veste, il jura une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser avant ? L'odeur de mort semblait appartenir à Luciana, son regard vide, ses yeux qui ne semblaient plus abriter l'étincelle de vie.

Ce soir-là, au bar. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, l'homme qu'elle avait vu l'avait retrouvé. Une sensation étrange l'envahie d'un seul coup. Et s'il était trop tard ? Qu'elle était déjà prise au piège d'une merde immense ?

Il enfila sa veste avant de jeter un mauvais regard à son frère.

\- D'après toi, idiot ?!

Dean souffla et attrapa les clefs de l'impala avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sam ne cessait de jeter des regards à son grand frère à la recherche de réponse, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir ou du moins ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Sam s'avait que malgré toute relations fraternelles ou autre il y avait des secrets.

A peine arrivée devant la vieille ferme les deux frères sortirent de la voiture, tout deux avait le visage dénuder d'émotions, le froid semblait les agresser, Sam frissonna. Quelque chose de malsain semblait les regarder à travers toute les fenêtres, il le savait, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, une chose hantait bel et bien la ferme, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir quoi.

Carole, la mère de la famille ouvrit la porte aux deux agents.

\- Mon dieu, vous êtes la... Dit-elle. De longue cernes était visible sous ses yeux, son visage semblait fatiguer, mais elle réussit à leurs sourire, un sourire encourageant.

Sam répondit à son sourire.

\- On à fait aussi vite que nous le pouvions.

La femme leur accorda un signe de tête et les invita dans son salon. Les frères s'assirent sur le canapé centrale fessant face à la mère et son mari, leurs trois enfants suivirent peu de temps après, Dean semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Sally, raconte leurs. Demanda la mère qui posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

La fille se tourna vers les deux frères, le regard de Sally était paisible.

\- Je donnais à manger aux poules quand je sentis quelque qui puait, quelque chose de vraiment horrible, expliqua t-elle. Je pensais que c'était le chien, mais quand je me suis retournée un homme de petite taille était derrière moi, il avait un méchant sourire. Il a posé un sac sur ma tête et m'a cogner la tête... Dit-elle.

\- Cette homme avait t-il une cicatrice au cou ? Demanda t-il ?

Sam se retourna vers son frère. Une ancienne chasse ?

\- Non, mais il sentait vraiment mauvais comme-ci la mort c'était imprégner de lui. Expliqua la mère, j'ai pus le sentir lorsqu'il est revenu.

\- Parle nous de sa reine, s'il te plais . Demanda Dean.

La petite fille releva la tête vers lui.

\- Laquelle ?

Dean dévisagea la petite fille.

\- Combien y avait de reine, Sally ? Demanda Sam.

\- Il y avait deux reines, je crois. Répondit la petite.

\- Parle moi, de la première.

La petite fille secoua la tête apeurée.

\- Elle est méchante, hurla t-elle. Elle veux nous détruire, on va subir sa colère ! Cria t-elle.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda t-il.

Tout portait à la confusion, Dean ne semblait pas comprendre. Luciana était donc devenu, la reine?

\- L'autre avait les cheveux violet, pas vrais ?

Sam croisa le regard de son frère, Dean connaissait bien la jeune femme et celle-ci était sans doute une autre de ses affaires. C'était donc la raison du pourquoi Dean réagissait de façon bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'était la plus humaine... Expliqua t-elle. Je l'ai entendu dire à Jack que j'étais trop jeune.

\- Jack ? Demanda Sam.

\- Jack était le petit homme. Dit-elle.

Sam fronça les sourcils, un mal de tête, ça semblait si confus.

Tous sursautait lorsque la porte central du salon claqua. Les deux chasseurs se relevait dans une position de défense.

\- Maman ? Murmura la seconde fille. Il arrive.

Dean fut le premier à réagir, il s'avança vers la cheminée et attrapa un tisonnier pour le lancer vers Sam qui l'attrapa sans effort. Dean lança un coup de tête à Sam qui le comprit aussitôt.

Le plus grand frère fila à toute vitesse dans la cuisine attrapa le sel, mais quelque chose semblait l'empêcher. Il se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme vêtu d'une robe blanche, qui semblait avoir des immenses plaies partout sur le corps. Elle approcha sa bouche dégoulinant de sang vers l'oreille du jeune homme. Et lui chuchota d'une voix désincarner :

\- La cave.

Il fronça les sourcils, la prise qu'avait le fantôme sur lui, se défis. Il attrapa le sel, et se dirigea vers le salon, Sam semblait se battre contre une autre force, qui avait la taille d'une jeune homme.

\- C'est de sa faute ! Hurla le fantôme. Elle ne m'aimait pas. L'esprit prit un air triste, je l'aimais.. !

Sam ne laissait pas le temps à l'esprit vengeur de dire un autre mots qu'il le transperça avec le tisonnier.

Dean ne perdit pas de temps, il sortit de la maison et courra vers la cave qu'il avait visiter brièvement avec Sam quelque heure plus tôt. L'entrée était cadenasser, Dean jura. Pourquoi il fallait que les gens mette des cadenas partout ?! Il posa le sel près de lui et chercha quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte, son pied buta sur une barre de fer. Un sourire étira les lèvres du chasseur. Il prit la barre et frappa un coup sec sur le cadenas qui céda aussitôt.

Il lança la barre de fer loin de lui et ouvrit la porte, les ténèbres semblait l'attendre en bas. Il souffla. Il toucha sa poche gauche avant de sortir son briquet. Il embarqua le pot de sel et descendis.

Sa tête semblait lui tourner, la nausée lui prit mais elle se retient. Une envie inconnue la prit d'un coup, une envie si violente qu'elle se réveilla pour de bon. Sa respiration était rapide, sa fatigue refis surface, elle avait l'impression d'avoir parcourue un chemin extraordinaire.

Elle se trouvait dans les bois, la fraîcheur semblait ne pas la déranger, la lune éclairait assez pour qu'elle puisse remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituel. Mais une longue robe noire, qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles. Elle portait la robe de la jeune femme. Elle porta sa main à son cou, aucune coupure n'était présente, mais du sang sécher était encore visible.

Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le bustier de la robe qui était fait de dentelle noir. Elle se releva. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, mise à part qu'elle se trouvait dans un bois. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, la lune éclairait assez pour qu'elle puisse savoir ou elle mettait les pieds. Sa tête tourna aussitôt, elle se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre. Sa main glissa sur un liquide chaud. Luciana fronça les sourcils. L'odeur envahie ses narines, une odeur qui lui paraissait esquisse. Elle retira sa main est découvrit un liquide rouge.

Luciana recula d'un coup sec, elle ne devait pas. Pourtant, l'envie de sécher sa main était grande.. Elle regarda sa main souiller de sang avec envie.

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Des bruits de pas, elle essuya sa main sur sa robe et se cacha derrière un gros arbre, elle coupa sa respiration. Son cœur semblait battre à vif allure. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur, l'odeur de la mort. L'odeur du bannis.

Les pas se rapprochait de plus en plus, Luciana ferma les yeux. Elle avait toujours su cacher sa peur face à Jack, mais c'était comme-ci sa tête réagissait autrement.

\- Ma reine ?

La voix de Jack fit écho à travers le bois.

Répond lui.

Luciana sursauta, elle n'était pas seule, quelque se trouvait à coter d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Personne se trouvait à coter d'elle, la voix venait de sa tête, elle n'était pas seule.

Tu es à moi...Tu sèmera la mort.

Un rire diabolique retentit dans sa tête. Luciana posa ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Cria t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Jack s'avança vers elle, un sourire malsain au visage.

\- Le rituel est bientôt finit.

\- Va te faire voir! Hurla t-elle.

Elle lui envoya un violent coup sur la joue. La rage commençait à l'envahir. Jack tomba à genoux surprit par le coup. Luciana ne se stoppa pour autant, elle prit l'homme par les cheveux et claqua son visage contre son genoux puis poussa le corps inerte de Jack sur le coter. Elle attrapa une grosse pierre et la claqua durement contre la tête de la tête de Jack.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle ne cessait de frapper Jack avec la pierre, le sang de la créature éclaboussa le visage pâle de Luciana. La jeune femme semblait à bout de nerf, elle centra sa colère entière sur le bannis.

\- Luciana ?

La jeune femme, reconnus la voix. Elle se retourna vers Dean, qui était recouvert de suie, celui-ci était accompagner de son frère.

Les deux chasseurs avait conclus l'affaire en brûlant les os d'un dégénérer trop amoureux, Dean avait découvert les deux corps cacher dans la vieille armoire qui avait était souder depuis plusieurs années. Ils avaient laisser la famille se remettre de leur aventure avant de quitter la vieille ferme. Mais Sam avait attendu des cris au loin, et avait accourus suivis de Dean avant de découvrir la scène sanglante.

Dean fixa longuement Luciana qui portait une ancienne robe qui semblait mettre sa poitrine en valeur. La jeune femme était couverte de sang, la colère était visible dans son regard. Il remarqua que l'homme avait le regard complètement fracassé.

Il s'approcha vers elle, mais Luciana recula d'un coup sec. Dean fut surprit et se stoppa.

\- Luciana c'est moi, Dean. Il lui sourit malgré tout. Il lui tendit sa main. Tous va bien.

Sam n'était pas de cette avis, il gardait un œil sur la jeune femme couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, il posa sa main sur son arme, cacher sous son manteau, il ne quittait pas des yeux Luciana.

Luciana secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas Dean, elle pointa du doigt sa tête, elle ne cesse de me parler. Elle...

Son regard se baissa sur la pierre qu'elle tenait dans sa main puis sur Jack. Un haut le cœur passa à travers sa gorge, la scène était horrible. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, même si Jack n'était plus personnes depuis bien longtemps.

Dean ne la quittait pas du regard, il pouvait remarquer l'horreur sur son visage. Il remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit. De longue veine noir se formait sous ses yeux.

\- Luciana ? Demanda t-il une nouvelle.

La jeune femme sentait une faim monter en elle, une faim qu'elle ne s'aurait décrire. La voix de Dean la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle releva le visage vers lui.

Il lui tendait sa main. Elle posa son regard sur la main du chasseur, elle laissa tomber la pierre et s'avança vers Dean et posa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il va revenir. Expliqua Luciana, d'une voix briser. Il revient toujours.

\- Il va être bien accueillit, un sourire étira les lèvres du chasseur.

Dean resserra sa main sur celle de Luciana, elle s'approcha doucement de lui avant de murmurer.

\- Aide moi, demanda t-elle.

Le chasseur sentir une sensation chaude passer à travers lui.

\- Je te le promet.

Tous les trois étaient silencieux dans l'impala, pas un seul n'osait parler ni même bouger. Dean regardait de temps en temps à travers son rétroviseur, croisant le regard de Luciana par moment.

Sam fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, malgré la pluie battante, il prit soin d'ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme qui était complètement perdu.

Une fois, rentrée dans la pièce Dean lança une serviette de bain à son frère. Il tendit une serviette à Luciana qui l'a prit en vitesse pour y essuyer le sang qu'elle avait sur son visage.

\- Tu as eu tant d'emmerde que ça ? Demanda Dean en brisant le silence gênant.

Sam fronça les sourcils, et s'assit sur une des chaises de la chambre. Après tout, lui aussi voulait connaitre l'histoire. Il aperçu la fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas, répondit t-elle après un long silence.

\- La petite que cette homme à ramené..

Luciana coupa Sam.

\- C'est un monstre.

Il hocha la tête,

\- C'était pour toi ?

\- Oui. Avoua t-elle.

Dean prit une bière dans le frigo et en lança une à Sam.

\- On peut commencer par le début ? Demanda t-il confus. Une bière ? Demanda t-il à l'attention de Luciana.

\- Oui, elle roula des yeux avant d'attraper la bière.

Elle souffla avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, du moins elle essaya de se mettre dans une bonne position, la robe qu'elle portait n'était pas pratique. Elle s'aperçu que les deux frère se moquait d'elle.

\- J'aimerais bien vous y voir ! Elle jura en espagnol.

Dean rit.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude ! Il sourit et s'assit en face de son frère.

Sam regardait son frère, d'un autre point de vue. Jamais il n'avait vu le sourire que son ainé avait.

-Quand on c'est quittés, j'ai fais mes propre affaires. Pas des chasses, seulement des affaires de Hacker. Ce type, Jack, c'est pointé. Il a tuer un dealer avant de me trancher la gorge. Expliqua Luciana. C'est pas le pire, vous pouvez me croire ! Je me suis réveiller, elle fixa les deux frères qui paraissait surprit. Le problème c'est que j'allais bien ! Mais Jack à commencer à me dire, que je servait sa reine. Et que le sacrifie allait bientôt arriver. Dit-elle.

Dean l'écoutait tout en buvant sa bière. Il se retenait par moment de rire, la jeune femme s'exprimait avec des gestes et parlait vite. Une chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était paniquée. Il était surprit voir inquiet. Comment avait-elle put revivre après qu'on lui ait trancher la gorge ? La suite du récit mis ses sens en alerte. Mais s'en voulait malgré tout de l'avoir laisser partir, s'il l'avoir retenus, jamais elle n'aurait connue de tel horreurs...

\- Lorsque j'ai renvoyée Jack pour qu'il rendre la petite fille chez elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, vous savez cette sensation que quelque vous observe ? Jack est revenus quelque minutes plus tard, un sac à la main. Il a dessiner quelque chose au sol, et à parler en latin ou je ne sais quoi. Et la même femme du parking et revenus dans le cercle. Mais le sang sur elle avait disparut...

\- Attend, la coupa Sam. Tu veux dire qu'il faisait un rituel ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, un satanique, je suppose. Elle haussa les épaules. Une sorte de brèche c'est ouverte à terre. Jack, enfin la femme l'appelait "le bannis" ma trancher la gorge, encore. Elle roula des yeux.

\- Ça ne semble pas t'effrayer tant que ça de te faire trancher la gorge, remarqua Sam.

Luciana le fixa un moment.

\- Quoi ? Tu pense que je mens, tu pense que j'ai crée toute cette merde pour vous défoncer le crâne à tout les deux ? Répondit-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit Sam.

\- Sam ! Répliqua Dean.

\- Alors, tu as raison. Dit-elle.

Les deux frères regardèrent la jeune femme d'un œil vigilant. La jeune femme explosa de rire.

\- C'est bon, je rigole ! Ria Luciana.

Dean posa son arme sur la table sous les gros yeux de Luciana.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle j'aurais pu te tirer dessus, bordel.

\- Tu as toujours pas pigé, même en me tranchant la gorge je reste en vie ! Imagine en me tira dessus ! Cria t-elle.

Dean lança un regard à Sam.

-Je me disait aussi... Il roula des yeux.

\- J'ai pas demander qu'on me transforme en je ne sais quoi. Et porter cette robe débile ! Et encore moins qu'on me tranche la gorge parce que ça n'est pas une partie de plaisir de se voir vider lentement de son sang et ENCORE de s'étouffer avec !

Elle fixa Sam en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le cadet haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis un chasseur, Luciana. Je reste sur mes gardes. Expliqua Sam.

\- Non, tu es un chasseur ?! Demanda Dean. Je pen..

\- La ferme, le coupa Sam.

Luciana se rassit, elle devenait passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avait reprit de la grandeur depuis les derniers événements.

\- Tu sais le nom de cette femme ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je peux même te dire où elle est ! Répondit Luciana en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Sam fut surprit.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Dean confus.

\- Dans ma tête, dit-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux chasseurs froncèrent les sourcils, Sam prit la parole le premier.

\- Dans ta tête ? Demanda t-il.

La jeune femme se releva et se mit en position assise puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est sûrement à cause du rituel... Elle, elle fit une pause, elle ne cesse de me parler.

Dean but de sa bière.

\- Elle te parle à se moment même ? Demanda l'aîné.

\- Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que le rituel n'est pas finit. Elle secoue la tête. Et il y a cette envie insupportable...Finit-elle par avouer.

\- Quel genre d'envie, demanda Dean un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pas celle que tu voudrais, crois moi. Répliqua Luciana.

Dean aperçu la noirceur dans le regard de Luciana. Celui-ci resta gêné. Il le savait, Luciana se trouvait dans une position délicate, encore plus si le rituel n'était pas finit. Et ils ne savaient même pas à quel genre de possession elle passait . Il passe une main sur son visage et croisa le regard de Sam. Il lui devait bien une discussion avec des explications. Il quitta le regard de son frère pour croiser celui de sa protéger. Elle lui avait manquer, il le savait même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais. Jamais il ne c'était ennuyer à ses coter, les discutions tard le soir, les chansons qu'elle chantait à tue-tête, le regard concentrer qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle travaillait sur son ordinateur ou encore son humour qui l'avait faire rire des tas de fois. Il secoue la tête, il était retomber amoureux d'elle, encore.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle à Dean.

Luciana ne quitta pas le regard de Dean. Son regard l'avait toujours intimider même si elle ne l'avait jamais montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Même si elle l'était.

\- Tu devrais aller sous la douche, retirer cette robe, finit-il par dire.

Sam regardait la scène presque amuser. Son frère pouvait se monter gentleman sans draguer, quelque chose de rare chez le chasseur.

\- Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange Dean, elle insista sur son prénom.

\- Comme si ça t'avait déranger l'autre fois .Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il la revoyait porter son t-shirt, il l'avait trouver terriblement sexy avec ses cheveux mouiller. C'était le jour de leur rencontre.

Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'il remarqua que ses joues était rosie. Elle rit doucement.

\- Mes affaires son dans la salle de bain, le sac vert. Expliqua Dean. Te trompe pas avec ceux de Sam tu ressemblerais à une gamine coincée dans des vêtements de géant ! Blagua t-il.

\- Elle aurait un meilleur style, répliqua le cadet.

Le jeune femme rit puis les remercia et fila dans la salle de bain.

Sam attendit que Luciana ferme la porte.

\- Alors, toi et elle ? Demanda t-il ?

Dean rit avant de porter sa bière à sa bouche.

\- Voilà ce que tu faisais lorsque tu chassais ?

\- C'était sur une affaire de vampire, papa m'a envoyé sur cette affaire. Je pensais qu'elle c'était faite enlevée par ces saloperie, mais non. Dit-il. Elle n'avait pas les critères des disparues. Une simple fugue. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ca m'étonne de toi, tu sais ?

\- Je l'ai sauvée par la suite des vampires et les prit sous mon ail. Dit-il.

\- Tu n'as même pas chercher à la ramener chez ses parents ? Demanda Sam quelque peu surprit.

Dean secoue la tête. Il y avait penser, mais après ce que Luciana lui avait raconter il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer dans un enfer.

\- Comme quoi la vie de famille n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Tout le monde n'a pas le talent de rentrer dans le moule. Dit t-il.

\- Il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous, hein ?

Dean fut surprit par la question de son frère. Il resta un moment sans rien dire. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Sam rire.

\- Quoi ton charme n'a pas opérer ? Ria t-il.

\- La ferme. Répliqua Dean. Elle est différente, répondit t-il.

\- Dean, chaque fille est différente.

\- Je sais, mais Luciana à quelque chose de spéciale. Une chose...

Sam le coupa, il savait très bien ou son frère voulait en venir. Il avait connus le même sentiment que son frère. Ce sentit qui vous emprisonne mais qui vous rend tellement bon.

\- Tu es tomber amoureux.

Dean releva la tête vers son frère, il hocha la tête.

\- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver à Dean Winchester. Répliqua Dean.

Sam sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Luciana jurer. Cette dernière sortie de la salle de bain toujours vêtu de sa robe.

\- Tu n'es pas encore douché, demanda Dean. J'aimerais prendre la mienne figure toi.

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à retirer cette foutus robe ! S'écria t-elle faisant ressortir un accent espagnol.

Sam rit.

-Quoi c'est si compliqué que ça ?

\- Oui, surtout quand on à des petit bras ! Fit remarquer Luciana.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, dit Dean.

Luciana retourna dans la salle de bain attendant le chasseur. Dean posa sa bière sur la table puis s'avança dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme avait noué grossièrement ses cheveux laissant quelque mèches folle encadrer son visage. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir.

\- Alors on n'arrive pas à se déshabiller ? Blagua t-il.

\- La ferme, et aide moi. Demanda t-elle

Le chasseur sourit, il poussa les quelque mèches devant le corset de la robe qui devait lourdement lui serrer l'abdomen.

\- Mon dieu, comment tu fait pour respirer avec ce truc? Demanda t-il.

\- Tu peut malgré tout continuer de m'appeler Luciana, répondit-elle avant de rire.

\- Je l'avais oublié celle-là ! Répliqua t-il.

Il défit le nœud lentement avant de tirer sur le ruban doucement. Aucun des deux ne parlait ne voulant pas briser le moment.

Il te mange dans la main, tu pourrais facilement en faire ton prochain repas

La jeune femme, ne cessais d'avoir des commentaires venant du démon, elle ne s'avait même pas si elle en était un. Luciana savait très bien de quoi parlait le démon. Elle pouvait sentir l'envie de sang, une envie tellement grande qu'elle se voyait se jeter sur Dean lui ouvrir lentement son artère principale et plonger sa bouche contre son cou. Elle secoue la tête.

Un frisson la parcourra lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts froid de Dean contre sa peau. Elle releva son visage et croisa une fois de plus le regard de Dean dans le miroir. Tout deux restèrent un moment à se regarder. Luciana se retourna lentement vers Dean. Leur corps se touchait.

Dean pouvait sentir la température monter d'un coup, si ça ne tenait qu'a lui il l'aurait déjà plaquer contre le mûr et l'aurait embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrasser.

\- Merci...

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger, Dean s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Luciana ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, et pour la première fois de la soirée elle oubliait les paroles du démon.

\- J'atterrons quelque chose ? Sam passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux, se reculèrent d'un seul coup. Luciana plaça une main sur le bustier de la robe pour que celle-ci ne lui fasse pas faux bon.

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit Dean un peu trop vite.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard un Luciana. Sam resta quelque seconde à regarder Luciana.

\- Je peux prendre ma douche ? Demanda t-elle à l'attention de Sam.

Le chasseur hocha la tête avant de sortir. Luciana ferma la porte. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avait adorer.

Elle était rester une bonne heure sous la douche, à vrais dire ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas prit une douche. Elle attrape une serviette avant de la nouer autour de sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha du miroir et scuta son reflets.

Elle avait perdu un peu plus de 10 kg, les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue est l'inquiétude. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée vivre autant de chose à cause d'une foutue fugue qui devait l'aider à ce reconstruire mentalement pas l'anéantir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle souffla avant de rire nerveusement. Elle était dans la merde. Il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie, elle le savait. Le démon le lui rappelait sans arrêt. Elle devait finir le rituel, et mourir.

-Luciana, t'as finis ?

Luciana sursauta, Dean venait de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle jura en silence.

-Je sors, donne moi deux minutes, s'il te plais. Répondit-t-elle.

Elle crut entendre Dean parler dans sa barbe, et partir. Elle attacha ses cheveux grossièrement et sortit de la petite pièce. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Dean.

-La place est libre, dit-elle.

-Prend mon lit pour la nuit, je dormirais avec Sam pour cette nuit.

Luciana sourit en imaginant les deux frère dormir ensemble.

-Dean tu peux garder ton lit, je vais surement rester éveillée.

-Autant que tu reste éveillé confortablement. Répondit Dean.

Le ton de sa voix ressemblait à un ordre. Luciana ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Pourquoi commencer une autre bataille sans importance alors qu'elle était en guerre contre un démon.

-Comme tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle haussa les épaules, Dean sourit, presque fière.

-Dort bien, finit-il par dire avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Luciana souffla, Sam semblait déjà dormir. Elle s'assis sur le lit de Dean presque que perdu. Elle défit les couvertures et s'installa dans le lit froid.

Malgré le souffle court, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, ses poumons lui brûlait elle laissa cette minime souffrance dans un coin de sa tête. Un coup de tonnerre la stoppa net.

-Luciana.

Elle se retourna, le décor avait changer, un instant elle ce trouver dans un immense château décorer de marbre et de l'autre dans une forêt.

-Dean. Murmura t-elle.

Mais personne. Elle était seule, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche faite de satin et de dentelles. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, un frisson la parcourue. C'était la fin. Elle approchait. Chaque poil de sa nuque s'hérissait.

-C'est l'heure.

Elle se retourna vers la voix féminine. Toujours habiller de sa robe noir, elle s'avança vers Luciana. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche.

-Il n'y a jamais de fin heureuse. Seulement la noirceur d'une vie de tristesse. Elle sourit.

Elle se décala sur le coter laissant le bord d'une falaise devant ses yeux. Luciana haussa les sourcils, la scène lui semblait familière.

-Tu as étais choisi, tu le sais depuis le début.

Le démon sourit de nouveau.

-Il est temps.

-Luciana !

Luciana se retourna une voix déchirer criait son nom à travers la nuit.

-Luciana !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui perlait sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Sam, voyant la mine perdu de la jeune femme il continu, tu es réveillée, tout vas bien ,dit-il inquiet face à l'État de la jeune femme.

Sam avait été alerté par les cris de la jeune femme. Celles-ci ne cessais de crier en une langue étrangère.

Elle passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux, elle hocha la tête avant de sourire, un sourire crisper.

-Oui, je vais bien maintenant. Répondit-elle. Tu devrais aller te recoucher...

Sam parue surpris.

-Il est midi passé Luciana.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda vers la fenêtre et s'aperçu qu'il faisait jour et que la pluie tombait. Elle regarda Sam et lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu semblait paisible jusqu'à ce que tu hurle quelque chose d'incompréhensible...Répondit-Il.

La porte du motel s'ouvrit en vitesse et claqua quelque seconde plus tard. Dean était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient aplaties sur sa tête et sa vieille veste en cuir goûtait sur la moquette. Il renifla bruyamment.

-Je ramène la bouffe, dit-il fièrement en déposant des sacs plastique sur la petite table du motel de la chambre. Enfin réveillée ? Demanda-t-il à Luciana

Sam traversa la chambre pour regarder le contenus des sacs.

-Dean, t'es sérieux ? Demanda le plus jeune. Elle est où l'eau que je t'ai demander de prendre ?

Dean roula des yeux.

-Le robinet tu ne connais pas ?

-L'eau coule marron depuis ce matin Dean ! Répliqua Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier! Répliqua t-il.

Luciana haussa un sourcil puis bailla. Elle regardait la scène presque amusé, les deux frères avaient l'air d'être de vrais gamins.

-Donc, je suppose que c'est mort pour prendre une douche ? Demanda t-elle.

Même après sa douche de la veille elle se sentait sale. Sam secoue la tête.

Dean balança un autre sac sur le lit, la jeune femme pouvais y lire le logo d'un magasin pour femme elle posa son regard sur Dean.

-Vas t'habiller qu'on puisse ce casser de cette ville. Dit-il.

-On ? Demanda t-elle.

-Quoi tu pensais que j'allais te laisser une fois de plus dans la merde, surtout avec un démon dans ta caboche ! Répliqua t-il.

Luciana hocha la tête, il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. Elle pouvait pas une nouvelle fois fuir les problèmes, et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer il lui fallait de l'aide, l'aide de "spécialiste". Elle poussa sur le coter les couvertures et sortie du lit. Elle prit le sac et s'en alla dans la petite salle de bain. Elle entendit la voix de Sam résonner dans toute la chambre.

-N'utilise pas de l'eau ! Cria t-il.

-Oui ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Sam attendit que Luciana ferme la porte à clef, à vrais dire il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle fermait à clef ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère qu'il compris. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sam.

Dean sursauta, son frère venait tout juste de le sortir de ses pensées. Il haussa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Demanda t-il.

Il retira sa veste en cuir tremper et la posa sur une chaise en bois.

-Je suis ton frère ainsi que ton copilote, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe dans ta tête, répondit-il.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouiller, il éternua deux fois de suite. Il jura, il avait fallut qu'il marche sous la pluie à la recherche de foutus vêtements pour femme. Une recherche qu'il lui avait prit deux heures de son temps, il ne savait pas qu'elle taille elle faisait heureusement qu'il connaissait son style vestimentaire!

-Dean t'es avec moi ?! Demanda Sam presque furieux.

Le concernée grogna.

-Je m'inquiète. Finit-il par dire. Ca te convient?

Sam sourit une fois de plus.

-Oui.

Dean jura.

Luciana ferma la porte derrière elle, elle posa le sac en plastique dans la petite pièce. Le carrelage froid du sol la fit frissonner. Elle retira l'élastique de ses cheveux les laissant retomber sur ses épaules. Elle bailla. C'était sa première nuit complète depuis des mois, mais elle avait l'impression que la fatigue était beaucoup plus présente. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le démon avait cesser de lui parler, certes elle sentait sa présence mais elle avait arrêter de parler.

Elle examina le contenus du sac, une paire de sous-vêtement simple de tailles en dessous de sa taille habituel. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle prit le t-shirt noir basique ainsi que le jean de la même couleur.

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements presque trop petit, ainsi que son t-shirt et son jean. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par faute de taille. Elle enfila la parka légère kaki par-dessus son t-shirt. Elle prit une paire de chaussette dans le sac de Dean et enfila ses bottes, la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce, tombant sur les deux frères. Elle croisa le regarde Dean.

-C'était la bonne taille, demanda t-il en buvant un liquide de couleur ambre.

Luciana secoue la tête.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

Dean fronça les sourcil. Sam se retourna assis sur sa chaise et examina Luciana avant de rire celui-ci avait toute de suite comprit.

-Pourtant...Son regarda s'attarda sur sa poitrine, il resta un moment la bouche ouverte. Je pensais...

Luciana l'interromps, ne voulant pas que la situation soit plus génante

-T'en fais pas, j'irais moi-même la prochaine fois. Mais merci, je me voyais mal reporter cette horreur de robe !

Elle lui sourit avant de rejoindre Sam assit autour de la table, elle prit une chaise libre et vient s'assoir auprès de lui. Celui-ci semblait ennuyé. Elle se pencha vers lui, espérant que son soutien-gorge ne cède pas, il essayait de rentrer dans la base de données du FBI, un dossier classé secret.

-Un coup de main ? Demanda Luciana.

Sam releva la tête vers elle.

-Tu sais faire ce genre de chose ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit l'ordinateur pour le placer devant elle. Elle pu lire le nom de la personne, un nom inconnus.

-Cette personne à fait quoi pour se retrouver dans les dossiers secret du FBI? Demanda t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est-ce que j'essaie de découvrir, dit-il.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain au même moment son sac à la main.

-Sam ne t'a pas dit, ce grand débile est amateur de tueur en série. Imagine que ce type à tuer des bébé ou bien des pauvres petits vieux. Bobby nous attend.

Luciana n'entendis pas la dispute des deux frères bien trop concentrer sur son travail.

-Louper, c'est une femme. Dit-elle fière d'avoir craqué le dossier.

Elle sentis ce sentiment familier, se sentiment de liberté. La voix du démon ne c'était toujours pas pointé, une autre bonne nouvelle.

-Quoi ?! Répondit Sam déçu.

Luciana allait reprendre mais Dean ferma l'ordinateur.

-En route les enfants, il sourit de toute ses dents à Luciana avant de sortir de la pièce les mains charger de sac de voyage. Oublie pas ta robe dans la salle de bain, Luciana! Cria t-il.

Luciana jura dans sa langue maternelle.

-La dernière ferme la porte ! Cria Sam en lançant les clef du motel sur la table.

Luciana se leva de sa chaise et partie chercher sa robe, arriver dans la salle de bain la lumière vacilla. Elle n'en prit pas compte, après tout le motel était vieux et en décomposition. Elle se baissa pour ramasser la robe en sang. Elle se releva. Elle était la. Elle reconnaissait sa beauté, sa froideur. Ses poils s'hérisse un à un sur sa nuque. Sa respiration se coupa, elle pouvait sentir son sang couler rapidement dans ses veines, elle chercha une échappatoire mais aucune ne lui viens à l'esprit.

-Je viens te chercher...Un sourire étira ses lèvres laissant couler du sang de sa bouche. Et tu vas me donner ce que je veux, hurla t-elle avant de se précipiter vers elle.

Luciana se recroquevilla contre elle-même plaçant sa main devant elle.

-Luciana ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, Dean était à l'encadrement de la porte. Il alluma la lumière.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, elle été seule dans la salle de bain.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Demanda t-elle.

Dean secoua la tête, il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Il pouvait remarquer la peur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il prit une de ses mèches entre ses doigts et la bloqua derrière son oreille.

Luciana ferma les yeux à son contacte.

-Luciana rien n'est réel, elle veux seulement t'embrouiller l'esprit. Dit-il d'un ton calme et rassurant.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Dean la regardait. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration souffler contre son visage. Elle était complétement perdu. Et cette foutus faim ne semblait pas la quitter. Son regard dévia vers les veines débordant de sang du chasseur.

Dean comprit.

-Je te promet que l'on va régler ça, ma belle.

Il se releva et tendis sa main à la jeune femme, celle-ci y déposa sa main. Il la releva sans grande difficulté. Et tout deux sortirent du motel, Dean ferma la porte du motel. Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture à Luciana qui semblait une fois de plus encombré avec sa robe. Dean prit place au siège conducteur et démarra au quart de tour.


	7. Chapter 7

\- On est arrivés ? Demanda Luciana.

Dean resserra les mains sur son volant.

\- Pour la dixième fois, non ! Cria-t-il.

Sam détourna le visage vers la vitre pour ne pas rire. Depuis qu'ils avaient entamer le voyage Luciana n'avait fait que parler, sans s'arrêter, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient mangés.

La jeune femme souffla, le démon ne cessait de chanter dans plusieurs langues différentes. Elle voulait simplement changer de sujet, simplement oublier qu'elle était possédée par un démon assoiffer de sang. Elle se rassit sur la banquette de l'impala.

-On pe...

Dean la coupa aussitôt.

-Non, ont peut pas ! Cria-t-il.

La jeune femme souffla et enjamba la banquette sur laquelle était assis les deux frères, malgré le regard interloquer de Dean Luciana s'assit entre les deux frères.

-On peut facilement s'assoir à trois ! Dit-elle, elle tapota sa tête et se retourna vers Sam. Elle peut avoir des idées quand elle veut !

Dean se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu trouve ça drôle de l'écouter, de la laisser prendre possession de toi ? Demanda Dean.

Luciana se retourna vers lui.

-Tu pense que je ne lutte pas ? Que je n'essaie pas d'oublier cette foutus envie de sang ? Que j'évite de me demander « et si je finissais le rituel pour arrêter de foutre la merde ? » Ou alors de ne pas mettre mon seul ami et son frère dans un enfer sans fin ?

Dean serra de nouveau le volant de colère, elle finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot. Il pouvait sentir son regard de braise sur lui.

-Regarder ont est arrivés ! Signala Sam heureux d'être arrivé à bon port.

Ils avaient passés plus de huit heures dans une même voiture serrer et sur les nerfs. Il comptait prendre une douche et boire une bière bien froide. Une fois la voiture garée, Sam descendit le premier et se dirigea, sans même penser à son sac, chez Bobby.

-La prochaine fois, garde t'es leçons de moral pour toi. Dit Luciana.

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière que Sam avait fermer quelques minutes plutôt. Elle sortit de la voiture et avant de claquer la porte et se baissa vers Dean.

-Encore une seule remarque de ce genre et je vide de ton sang. Claqua-t-elle.

Dean fut surprit de voir de petite veine noire se former sous ses yeux. Le démon, n'avait pas parler à sa place, c'était ses propre paroles.

Sur ces dernier mots, Luciana claqua la porte de l'impala. Dean donna un coup au volant avant de sortir de la voiture.

-Lucia...Murmura dit-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Lucia c'est pour les intimes.

Dean sourit malgré la situation et s'avança vers elle. Il bloqua son regard vers elle, leurs visages étaient proche.

-Tu dois avoir oubliée cette nuit, alors... Répondit-il avec son même ton charmeur.

Luciana haussa un sourcil, cette nuit-là elle avait été faible, si faible qu'elle avait laissé Dean rentrer dans sa bulle. Elle roula des yeux.

-Utiliser la faiblesse des gens...C'est bien ton genre. Répondit-elle.

Dean baissa les yeux. La vérité blesse. Il détourna le regard.

-On dirais bien, que j'ai touchée la corde sensible, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, excuse-moi. Mais j'aimerai me débarrasser de cette salope.

Le chasseur ne répliqua pas. Il se tourna les talons.

-Tu regrettera t'es paroles, Luciana. Répondit-il.

-Je sais.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme partis vers la vielle maison. Dean la devança au dernier moment, il la poussa avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il attendit que la jeune femme rentre dans la maison, ignorant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

-Bobby, c'est elle, la posséder.

Bobby, examina la jeune femme puis Dean. Lorsque Dean l'avait appelé pour une affaire urgente autre que leur père. Il avait cru comprendre que l'affaire à laquelle Dean était rattachée avait dû sentimental, il semblait s'être tromper.

Luciana sourit à Bobby.

-Outre le fait qu'on peut m'appeler la possédée, on m'appelle Luciana ! Répondit-elle.

Bobby sourit.

-Jolie prénom ! Dit-elle. Espagnol ? Demanda-t-il.

Il donna un coup de tête sur la chaise situer près d'une petite table, la jeune femme sourit avant de s'assoir.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Aussi blanche que la neige pour une espagnol, fit remarquer l'ex-chasseur.

La jeune femme sourit de nouveaux.

Dean fronça les sourcils, elle n'était donc pas qu'espagnole ? Il souffla avant de partir dans la cuisine chercher une bière.

-J'ai principalement grandit en Espagne mais ma mère était islandaise, j'ai donc passer quelques années là-bas avant d'aménager aux USA.

-Maitrise de la langue ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, même si je préfère l'espagnol, répondit-elle.

-Passons au fait, non ? Demanda Dean qui prenait appuis sur le bureau de Bobby.

-Je fais des recherches sur elle, idiot ! Répondit-il. Chose que vous ne savez pas faire visiblement !

Sam rentra dans la pièce au même moment.

-Ne me regarde pas, j'étais même pas au courant ! Répondit le plus jeune.

-Fait pas ta mijaurée Sam ! Répondit son frère.

-Elle est islandaise, c'est ça ? Répliqua Luciana.

Elle avait trouvé le livre sur le bureau, le livre était écrit en runes.

-Dökknárrane, répondit Bobby. DarkNarrane en notre langue, dit-il. Il me reste une grosse partie du livre à traduire. Si cette créature à un livre entier sur elle, c'est mauvais signe.

Luciana examina le livre, sa mère avait commencer à lui parler de runes, mais jamais elle n'avait complètement appris leur particularité.

-Vous avez appris quoi jusqu'à présent ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de concret, répondit-il.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Le chasseur se servis un verre de whisky et s'assis sur son siège.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça n'est pas un démon.

-Un dieu ? Proposa Sam.

Le veille homme secoue la tête.

-Une sorcière, répondit-il.

-Juste ça ? Demanda Dean. Si j'avais su...

\- Tu m'aurais tiré une balle dans la tête ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, les yeux remplit de défis.

Dean allait répliquer mais Bobby le coupa dans son élan.

-Vous réglerez vos gaminerie plus tard ! Ça n'est pas tout.

-Un démon croi...

Bobby se retourna vers Sam qui tenais le livre.

-Mes recherches, mon épilogue. Répondit Bobby.

Sam reposa le livre lentement sur le bureau.

-Le prochain, qui me coupera la parole, je lui tire dessus, compris ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

-Je disais, une sorcière croisée par un démon...et un vampire.

Luciana fronça les sourcils, comment une chose pouvait exister, impossible. Elle examina les réactions de Sam ainsi que Dean. Les deux chasseurs devaient penser la même chose. C'était une chose impossible.

-Une sorte d'hybride... Répondit Bobby en buvant cul sec son verre. Son mari, était sorcier tout comme elle, à crus bon essayer un mélange de race, je dirais...

\- Mais, c'est impossible, hein. On est d'accord ? Luciana se leva. Personne ne peut faire ça, c'est impossible !

-Visiblement lui à réussit. Les dernières lignes que j'ai pu traduire disent que le mari à réussit. Que lui-même est immortelle.

\- Mais... Elle se servit le verre qui traînait sur le bureau et le bu cul-sec. Son mari, c'est Jack, ce type est immortel ! Il cherche un corps pour sa femme, sa reine... logique !

Bobby hocha la tête.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas con ... Mais pourquoi, la mélanger à un démon et un vampire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le livre n'est pas entièrement traduit... Dit Sam.

Luciana hocha la tête, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, au moins c'est clair ! Répondit Dean qui n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Si vous me chercher je suis derrière !

Il posa sa bière sur la table avant de sortir de la maison rejoindre le cimetière pour voiture.

-Tu veux aller en ville ? Proposa Sam. Tu as sans doute besoin de vêtements ?

Luciana croisa le regard de Bobby.

-Hors de mes pattes !

Luciana sourit avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Alors ça veut dire, que les monstres planquer dans les placards existe ? Demanda Luciana à Sam.

Sam rit, en voyant la mine inquiète de Luciana.

-Oui ! Répondit-il.

-La vache, alors ma sœur ne mentait sans doute pas... Dit-elle.

-Attend tu veux dire, que tu ne parlais pas de ce genre de chose avec Dean ?

Luciana hocha la tête.

-Si, mais c'était rare...Juste des petites discussions par-ci par-là... Seulement lorsqu'il enquêtait sur une affaire.

Sam repris une gorger sa bière. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans un bar. Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures à faire les boutiques. La jeune femme avait appris à Sam comment voler quelques dollars sur les comptes en banque de personnes riche. Le chasseur avait été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « Voilà comment on se demmerde chez moi ! »

-Dean est toi, c'est du sérieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Malgré les paroles de son frère, il voulait savoir la deuxième version. Et ça lui fessait une occupation.

Luciana manqua de s'étouffer avec son soda.

-Entre Dean et moi ? Redemanda-t-elle. Il n'y a jamais rien eu... Juste de l'amitié, tu sais.

-Avec Dean, il n'y a jamais d'amitié, répondit-il.

Luciana rit.

-Tu devrais être dans le camps de ton frère, pas l'enterrer !

-Je suis dans son camps, je l'aide figure toi.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils.

-Seulement de l'amitié Sam, rien de plus.

Sam fixa la jeune femme quelque instant.

-Il sourit...

La jeune femme leva les mains en l'air.

-Sam, je vais sans doute y rester sur cette affaire, qui est malheureusement là votre, maintenant. Mieux vaut ne pas créer plus de merde.

-Alors, tu l'avoue ?

Luciana rougis sous le regard moqueur de Sam.

-Il ne s'est rien passer, et il ne se passera jamais rien.

-C'est ce que j'ai crus voir dans la salle de bain, la nu...

-Luciana ?

Le chasseur fut coupé par une fille aux cheveux long blond, plutôt ronde aux yeux marrons. Luciana releva le regard. Sam compris aussitôt que c'était mauvais signe lorsque l'espagnol blanchis.

-Luciana Fox ! Dit la jeune femme. Mais oui !

Luciana n'avait pas arrêter de fixer la jeune femme. Sam crus voir la rage dans les yeux de Luciana.

-Tu te souviens ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Andrea...Répondit Luciana entre ses dents.

Andrea sourit de toute ses dents.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Dit Andrea d'un ton joyeux !

-Pas assez, je dirais ! Sam, on y va ! Luciana se leva et embarqua Sam avec elle.

Les deux sortirent du bar en vitesse.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Sam perdu.

-Avance et tait toi ! Répondit Luciana.

-Luci !

La jeune femme releva la tête vers la personne qu'il l'avait appelé. Il était là, devant elle. Luciana sourit malgré la situation.

-Je suppose que tu as reconnus ma femme ?

Luciana resta un moment surpris avant de rire sous le regard perdu de Sam.

-Marié ? Tu t'es marié avec elle ?

-Un problème Fox ? Demanda Andrea qui venait de sortir du bar.

\- Il est ou l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mort. Répondit l'homme.

Sam regarda Luciana qui semblait déterminer.

-C'était génial de faire votre connaissance, je pense qu'il est temps de partir Luciana.

L'homme sourit.

-Tu es libre de partir, mais elle...

Sam haussa les sourcils.

-Ecoute mon pote, on ne veut pas d'emmerde, ju...

Luciana le coupa.

-Sam, je te rejoins, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Répondit-elle.

Sam insista sur son regard, mais Luciana reprit.

-Chacun ses affaires, Sam. Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes.

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme seule. Les deux autres n'avait pas l'air être de ses amies.

-5 minutes.

Sur ses derniers mots, Sam rejoignit la voiture d'un pas lents.

-Il ne reste que nous trois.

-Ben...

Ben secoues la tête.

-Luciana... Ça fait un moment nous deux...

-Je sais, mais j'étais occuper.

-Je sais, j'ai vu ça.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche.

-Une fugue ? Maman n'a pas aimé ça du tout...

Il déplia le papier, son avis de recherche. Il lui lança une grosse enveloppe jaune qui atterrit à ses pieds.

-Cadeau, il lui lança un clin d'œil. Maintenant suis moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle ramassa l'enveloppe et la rangea dans sa veste.

-Non. Répondit-elle.

Ben rit.

-Tu pense que tu es en possibilité de marchander avec moi, salope ?! Cria-t-il.

Andrea la prit par le bras mais Luciana lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, elle la fit pivoter sur elle-même avant de lui donner un coup de tête. Elle fut très vite arrêtée par Ben qui lui asséna un coup au visage qui la mit par terre.

-Tu aurais dû écouter pour une fois.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, Luciana gémit de douleur. Elle lui attrapa le pied lorsqu'il comptait lui redonner un coup. Elle fit tomber Ben par terre, qui lâcha son couteau par terre. Luciana se releva, et donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Ben, et un second et encore un autre.

-Salope. Cria Andrea.

Celle-ci se jeta sur Luciana qui tomba à terre, Andrea sur elle, la blonde prit Luciana par les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre le goudron. Luciana gémit de douleur, la jeune femme attendit qu'Andrea approche sa tête vers la sienne pour lui donner un coup de tête inverser. Une technique qui fonctionna sur le coup. Luciana poussa Andrea sur le coter et se mit à califourchon sur elle.

-Tu va payer, répondit Luciana malgré la douleur. Payer pour tous.

Elle lui mit une droite. Avant d'entendre Ben.

-Encore un coup, et je laisse se fringue te faire une beauté, chérie. Le jeune homme sourit. Pourquoi payer pour TA faute.

-Un geste de plus et ont tirent !

Ben laissa tomber son arme à terre.

-Les mains en l'air ! Cria le policier.

Luciana jura et leva les mains.

-Ca dois faire trois heures que tu travail sur cette bagnole. Prend une pause bon dieu !

-Pas le temps Bobby. Répondit Dean allonger sous l'impala.

Bobby roula des yeux avant de s'assoir sur un vieux siège de voiture.

-J'ai des nouvelles.

Dean sortis la tête de sous sa voiture.

-Bonne ou mauvaise ?

-Mauvaise...

Dean souffla avant de se lever.

-Si mauvaise que ça ?

Bobby hocha la tête.

-Dit moi... Elle représente quoi au juste cette fille pour toi... ?

Dean souffla.

-Sam m'a déjà posé des tonnes de questions ! Répondit le chasseur lasser.

C'était quoi cette manie de poser autant de questions sur sa relation avec une femme. Ils l'avaient déjà vu avec une femme et n'en fessait pas toute une histoire.

-Tu te rend compte que tu es plus « joyeux » ?

-Bobby encore un mot et je te casse la gueule.

Le concerner sourit, il avait touché une corde sensible.

-Elle ne survivra pas, Dean. Elle est condamnée.

Dean se figea. Condamnée ? Comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Il ferma les yeux un instant. Luciana était une personne qui méritait de vivre et non d'être tué par des sorciers hybride.

-Ne la condamne pas si vite ! Cria Dean.

Bobby fut surpris mais hocha la tête. Il le savait, Sam avait raison cette femme représentait quelque chose.

Le téléphone de Dean sonna, celui-ci sortis son téléphone de sa poche avant de froncer les sourcils. Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Dean ?

-Sam ? Demanda Dean. Vous êtes où ?

-Tu vas trouver ça marrant...

-Sam.

\- En prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean remercia l'agent d'un simple coup de tête et rejoint Bobby assis sur le banc du commissariat.

-100 dollars pour Sam ! S'écria Dean.

-Imagine pour Luciana, c'est elle qui à déclarer la bagarre, dit Bobby.

-Je vais leur casser la gueule à tous les deux ! On les laisse deux heures dans la nature et ils trouvent le moyen de foutre le bordel !

-Trois heures, rectifia Bobby.

Dean lança un regard noir au chasseur. Bobby se leva lorsque Sam sortis d'une pièce. Celui-ci avait l'arcade en sang. Dean lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

-Me regard pas comme ça, j'ai voulu me défendre.

Dean roula des yeux.

-On a de la chance si sa mère ne débarque pas ! Répondit Dean.

-Raconte, demanda Bobby à Sam.

-Ont discutaient tous les deux, et une femme est arriver. Sam aperçu la femme assise une chaise, le visage en sang. Tiens, c'est elle.

Les deux chasseurs se retournait pour examiner la fille qui se faisait soigner par des policiers.

-C'est Luciana qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Bobby presque en adoration.

-Ouais, imagine l'autre gars !

-Trois contre 1 ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, 2 contre 3. Dit Bobby.

-Dark machin ? Demanda Dean.

Sam secoue la tête.

-Non je ne pense pas. Le démon y est pour rien. Lorsque je l'ai laissé, elle était sûre d'elle.

Dean releva la tête vers son frère, la colère montait en lui.

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu la laissée toute seule, alors que tu savais que ça n'allait pas bien finir ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Elle avait l'air de contrôler la situation !

-Cette fille ne contrôle jamais rien ! Répondit Dean hors de lui.

Bobby souffla, jamais ils n'arrêtaient de se disputer ! Il aperçut Luciana assise sur une chaise, son visage était nettoyé et plusieurs strips étaient poser sur ses plaies. Un officier semblait l'interroger, Luciana semblait hésiter sur chacune de ses réponses.

-Dean, tu m'as dit qu'elle était recherchée ? Demanda Bobby à Dean qui se disputait toujours.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

-Luciana à changer d'identité entre deux...

-Cette fille connait Luciana, elle a du tout déballer sur son identité. Répondit Sam.

-On a de la chance s'il la laisse sortir sans appeler ces parents.

Les chasseurs attendirent plus de trois heures au commissariat avant qu'un officier ne vienne chercher Dean pour payer sa caution. Le chasseur s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et souffla.

-Combien ? Demanda Dean.

-200 dollars pour Madame Jesse Parker, répondit le policier.

Dean sortis les billets de son portefeuille. Luciana sortis quelques secondes plus tard. Dean l'attendait les bras croisés, elle roula les yeux face au regard qu'il lui tendait.

Le policier lui tendit un sachet en plastique qui contenait ses affaires dont l'enveloppe jaune, la jeune femme prit le sac et sortis de la pièce sans un regard à Dean.

-Et merci c'est pour demain ? Demanda Dean qui suivait Luciana.

Luciana sourit.

-J'y penserais !

Dean jura et l'attrapa par le bras, Luciana se retourna.

-Lâche-moi.

-Tu ne dois pas merder ! Et la seule chose que tu fais, tu merde ! Cria Dean. Bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Demanda Luciana. On se le demande tous !

La jeune femme quitta le commissariat pour rejoindre la voiture. Dean sortis quelques minutes plus tard.

Luciana aperçu le visage de Sam.

-Merde... Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture. Dit-elle.

-Non, tu m'as dit de te laisser 5 minutes ! Les 5 minutes était passer. Répondit-il.

-Ça ne te donnait pas raison de t'en prendre à un flic, répondit-elle.

Dean souffla.

-Quand vous aurez finis de vous faire la cour, on pourra partir, s'énerva Dean.

Luciana ne lui prêta pas attention et monta dans la voiture.

Les trois chasseurs mangeaient dans le calme, Luciana avait échapper au repas en prétendant ne pas avoir faim. A vrais dire, elle ne pouvait plus manger, la moindre nourriture humaine lui donnais des hauts de cœur, elle sentait que sa faim montait de plus en plus. Le démon, lui conseillait de boire du sang et lui avait dit que Bobby cachait un pot remplis de sang humain dans son bureau.

Luciana avait pris une douche brûlante, une douche ou elle été restée plus d'une heure. Elle était sortie de celle-ci lorsque Bobby avait frappé à la porte pour lui dire que le repas était prêt.

Elle souffla, elle était allongée dans le lit que Bobby lui avait prêté, « Comme toute les chambres d'amie, le matelas n'est pas confortable », avait dit Bobby avant de sortis de la chambre. Elle se tourna sur le coter, le réveille annonçais 3h00 du matin, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, comme toute les nuits. Même si c'était différent, elle n'était pas seule, elle la voyait assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Le démon la fixait.

Il y a quelque mois, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans la peur de trouver son beau-père à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire machiavélique coller au visage. Lui répétant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être si méchante avec lui, elle n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque. Plus les années passaient plus elle se détruisait petit à petit jusqu'au jour où elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas l'erreur. Elle c'était débattue contre et lui avait casser le nez à 17 ans. Elle était restée 4 ans dans la peur et la douleur.

-Troisième tiroir à gauche. Dit le démon.

Luciana se releva du lit. Le démon avait disparu. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle repoussa les couvertures sur le coter et fit balancer ses jambes sur le coter. Elle posa lentement son pied droit sur le sol froid puis le deuxième, elle enfila son sweat rouge sur elle et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir complet. Elle passa le reste de son corps et referma la porte derrière. Elle s'avança lentement à travers le couloir, elle n'entendit pas de bruits, signe que les chasseurs devaient bien dormir, arrivée en hauts des escaliers, elle descendit marche par marche doucement afin de pas réveiller Sam qui dormait sur le canapé.

Elle souffla lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche. Elle aperçut Sam qui dormait sur le canapé dans une position peu confortable. Elle s'avança vers le bureau cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit le troisième tiroir du gauche et aperçu le pot. Elle le prit entre ses mains, l'odeur lui envahissait les narines, le sang n'était pas frais mais avait l'air en bonne état. Luciana releva la tête et rencontra son reflet dans le miroir juste devant elle. De longue veines noire se dessinaient sous ses yeux jusqu'à sa nuque.

Elle en avait besoin.

La jeune femme referma le tiroir doucement, et sorti du bureau sans faire de bruit. La cuisine était bien plus éclairer que le reste de la maison, la lune semblait éclairer la cuisine entière. Luciana ouvrit sans difficulté le pot, l'odeur était bien plus forte, elle sentait de nouvelles veines se former sur son visage

Elle posa le pot au bord de ses lèvres, elle laissa un moment d'hésitation avant pencher violemment le pot vers elle, elle sentit le liquide froid couler le long de sa gorge, la sensation fut immédiate, la faim semblait la quitter peu à peu.

-Luciana ?

Dean alluma la lumière et resta figer. Luciana retira le pot de ses lèvres et laissa le pot glisser de ses mains et se briser sur le sol, les morceaux de verre s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Le chasseur ne lâcha pas des yeux la jeune femme, il ne laissa aucunes émotions passer à travers son visage. La vision d'elle à présent la dégoutait, elle était là, debout, couverte de sang, de longues gouttes de sang coulais le long de son cou. Les veines qu'elle avait commençais déjà à disparaître.

La jeune femme resta debout sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire sans alarmer le chasseur ? Et mentir n'aurait servi à rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt.

-Dean ? Luciana ?

Bobby et Sam faisait leur entrée à leur tour. Sam dévisagea la jeune femme. Bobby lui, s'avança vers la jeune femme qui semblait perdu.

Bobby le savait, elle ne pouvait pas résister, la soif était plus forte chaque jour. Il se stoppa lorsque la femme recula brusquement.

-Non. Dit Luciana.

Elle secoue la tête, elle était pétrifiée par la peur, elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle avait laissé le démon la guider, la posséder. Elle ferma les yeux un instant laisser couler quelques larmes.

Gagnée.

La voix du démon résonnait dans sa tête.

-Luciana, c'est bon... Dit Dean après un long silence.

Le chasseur s'approcha de sa protéger.

-Tu te rappel ? Je te l'ai promis ?

Dean tendit sa main vers elle.

Luciana le regarda un moment.

-Je suis un monstre. Finit-elle par dire. Je l'ai vu dans vos regards à tous. Je suis un monstre que vous devez tuer... Dit-elle.

-Luciana... Comment ça Sam.

-Surtout dans le tiens, répondit Luciana à Sam.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Et il est temps de faire partie cette saloperie. Répondit Bobby. Luciana releva le regard vers lui, il lui adressait un regard bienveillant. Il ne me reste qu'une petite partie à traduire. Les nouvelles sont bonnes, j'enverrais Sam aller chercher les ingrédients demain, d'accord ? Demanda Bobby.

Dean croisa le regard du vieux chasseur, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises et ils le savaient tous les deux.

La jeune femme posa sa main dans celle de Dean, le chasseur, se retourna pour regarder Luciana. Il hocha la tête à son tour.

Un mensonge que Luciana avait compris.

Dean posa une pile de vêtements sur la chaise de la salle de bain.

-Prend une douche, ordonna Dean.

Luciana hocha la tête. Dean s'approcha de la jeune femme, leurs visages étaient près mais la jeune femme se recula, le chasseur s'avança de nouveau vers elle. Luciana recula de quelque pas avant que son dos ne touche le mur de la salle de bain. Dean s'approcha de d'elle, il lui releva la tête avec son index. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, Luciana Fox.

Luciana fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas son regard du sien. Dean, sourit légèrement avant de quitter la pièce. Le chasseur descendit les escaliers et rejoins les autres.

-Encore un mensonge sur ta liste Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Ta mentit ?

Bobby porta son verre à sa bouche. Il n'était pas fier, mais s'il avait pu apaiser la conscience de la jeune femme c'était un début.

-Je vais trouver, je trouve toujours. Répondit-il.

Il souffla. Dean hocha la tête.

-On trouve toujours. Dit Dean.

Le vieux chasseur se racla la gorge, Dean roula des yeux.

-Tu. Rectifia Dean.

Il alla dans la cuisine, le sang commençait à sécher sur le carrelage marron de la pièce. Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

Luciana été restée un moment debout à ne rien faire, elle le savait, il se passait quelque chose de sentimentale entre elle et Dean mais elle n'avait pas prévu qui le confirmer maintenant. Surtout lorsqu'elle serait pleine de sang.

Elle retira son sweat qu'elle laissa par terre, elle retira le reste de ses vêtements. La jeune femme s'avança lentement du miroir, sa bouche et son menton était couvert de sang. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, à quoi bon lutter pour quelque chose qui vous détruit de toute part ? Elle avait gagné une bataille contre les coups de son beau-père, mais aujourd'hui elle perdait la guerre contre un démon hybride. Elle pouvait sentir la mort la guetter.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, l'eau froide remplissait la baignoire peu à peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentra sa jambe droite dans l'eau glacée, un frisson la parcourue, elle posa son autre pied dans l'eau. La température de l'eau frigorifia son corps entier. Elle s'assit doucement dans la baignoire, l'eau froide semblait apaiser sa crise de panique. Elle prit le gant de toilette poser sur le bord de la baignoire et essuya doucement la bouche. L'eau claire avait finir par prendre une teinte rose clair. Elle se jeta le gant un peu loin dans la pièce.

Luciana posa son menton sur ses genoux. La peur avait déjà envahi chaque partie de son corps depuis bien longtemps. Elle laissa les minutes passer lentement à la recherche d'une solution, mais rien. La seule solution qu'elle avait en tête était une solution qu'elle avait prise depuis ses 13 ans, et cette solution n'était la meilleure, elle n'était jamais la meilleure des solutions.

Elle laissa son corps se détendre dans l'eau glacer, ses lèvres était devenus bleu et ses dents claquait les unes contre les autres. Elle laissa sa tête couler dans l'eau. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne soit trop important. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les rebords de la baignoire pour se relever mais quelque chose la bloquait, une personne la retenait sous l'eau. Elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Jack au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et de terre. Elle pouvait l'entendre parler mais aucun son concret ne lui parvenait à cause de l'eau.

Plus les minutes passaient plus l'air manquait, Luciana pouvait sentir ses poumons lui brûler.

A bientôt Luciana.

La pression qu'elle sentait sur ses bras quelque seconde plutôt avait cesser. Elle se releva éclaboussant le sol de la salle de bain. Elle respira aussitôt, inspirant de grande bouffer d'air. Elle passa sa main sur son visage.

Jack allait revenir, et il ne comptait plus jouer.


	9. Chapter 9

Luciana sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

-Luciana, c'est Sam.

La jeune femme souffla, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle le savait, elle le dégoutait, elle n'était qu'un monstre à ses yeux, comme à tous les chasseurs.

-Oui, deux minutes. Répondit-elle.

Elle prit le temps de finir sa tresse avant de lui ouvrir.

-J'ai bientôt finis avec la douche, dit-elle.

Sam semblait gêné, il passe une main sur sa nuque.

-Non...Dean c'est coupé avec un morceau de verre...J'ai besoin de la trousse de secours.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et laissa entrer le jeune chasseur dans la pièce. Sam entra dans la petite pièce, il aperçut sans grande surprise l'eau par terre, lui-même en mettait toujours partout. Il remarqua les vêtements souiller de sang de Luciana.

-Bobby, va surement faire une machine avec nos vêtements, tu devrais mettre les tiens... Dit-il en prenant la trousse de secoure dans le placard.

Luciana ne répondit pas. Elle ne comptait pas laver ses vêtements mais les jeter. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inferieur. Sam se retourna vers elle.

-Tu ne me « dégoute » pas. Finit-il par dire.

-Bien sûr que non, tu en as vu de bien pire. Dit-elle.

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

-J'ai une amie, comme toi.

Luciana haussa un sourcil. Sam secoue la tête.

-Enfin, comme toi je veux dire...

La jeune femme le coupa.

-Un monstre ?

-Qui n'est pas humain. Répondit-il. Comment voulais-tu que l'on réagisse ? Imagine, arriver dans une pièce et voir une amie boire du sang, tu réagis comment ? Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ? Bien sûr, sur le coup il y du dégout. Boire du sang, c'est dégueulasse, Luciana. Dit Sam. Luciana fixait Sam. Dean a besoin de points de suture, il m'a aussi dit que tu faisais des études de médecines.

Sam insista sur regard sur la jeune femme. Elle céda quelques secondes plus tard.

-J'arrive.

Sam fier de lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Il avait touché sa petite corde sensible. S'il avait pu la faire réagir sur son état, c'était une bonne chose. Dean lui avait aussi expliquer qu'elle était psychologiquement instable, mieux valait la surveiller de très près après cette nuit.

Luciana avait récupérer toute ses affaires dans la salle de bain et les avaient déposées sur son lit par la suite.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, par peur. Même si elle ne savait pas de quoi... Les trois chasseurs étaient assis autour du bureau, Bobby lisait et Sam aidait Dean à désinfecter sa blessure.

-Tu vois bien que c'est désinfecter ! Cria Dean.

Il prit le coton qu'avait Sam pour le jeter dans la poubelle.

-Dean, tu as un morceau de verre coincé dans ta plaie, je dois le retirer.

-C'est bon, il n'y a rien. Répondit son frère.

-Fait pas ton bébé, ça va s'infecter.

Bobby releva la tête de son livre, presque ennuyé de la situation.

-File moi, la pince je vais lui retirer.

Dean ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et retira sa main du bureau.

-Non, toi tu n'y touche pas. Tu vas me faire mal ! Dit Dean.

Luciana sourit malgré tous.

Bobby remarqua la présence de Luciana avant de donner un coup de tête en direction de Dean.

-Voilà, l'apprentie docteur ! Dit Bobby.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers l'espagnol. Dean en fut presque soulagé de la voir apparaitre. Le chasseur, se rassit autour du bureau, il rajouta une chaise à coter de lui.

-A ton tour ! Dit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur la chaise. Elle prit le bras de Dean pour le mettre bien en face d'elle et alluma la lampe juste en dessous d'eux. La plaie qu'il avait au pouce était profonde et pas très belle à regarder, Sam avait raison un morceau de verre c'était logé dans la plaie.

-Alors ? Demanda Dean.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu ne vas pas en mourir, tu peux respirer, elle lui lança un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit amuser.

-Très drôle Fox !

Elle prit un morceau compresse qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant, elle croisa le regard du chasseur. Elle colla la compresse sur sa plaie, celui-ci jura. Elle tapota quelques secondes avant de jeter la compresse dans la poubelle. Elle prit la pince à épiler poser sur le bureau.

-Il n'est pas enfoncé profondément, explique-t-elle. Ça va être rapide.

Elle croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et saisit le morceau de verre avec sa pince avant de le retirer doucement. Elle entendit Dean gémir entre ses dents. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle examina le morceau de verre, il était petit mais large. Le sang coulait de nouveau, elle prit la compresse que Sam lui tendit, elle ressuya doucement le sang qui coulait et désinfecta de nouveau. Elle prit le fil et l'aiguille avant de recoudre plutôt rapidement.

Dean examina sa plaie.

-Merde, ça n'a jamais été aussi propre depuis 1 an ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Luciana sourit à son tour, elle prit une bande et lui fit un bandage.

-Voilà. Dit-elle.

Dean plia sa main, le bandage allait le gêner, mais il était recousu. Il releva le regard vers Luciana mais celle-ci était concentrer par Bobby, il baissa les yeux.

-Des nouvelles ? Demanda Luciana à Bobby.

Le concerner releva les yeux vers elle, il hocha la tête.

-Ce Jack... Va te chercher, tu as l'esprit de sa femme, du moins pas complétement... Il ne lui manque qu'un élément pour finir, le rituel. Le chasseur finit son verre.

-Quoi ça ? Demanda Sam.

-La mort complète de ton esprit ou ton âme. Il haussa les épaules. Le livre reste vague, le peuple qui vénérait ces monstres n'était pas sûr, ils ne jugeaient que par la première victime.

Luciana fronça les sourcils. Il y avait eu une première victime, elle n'était donc pas la première...

-La première aurait tu être Lycia Blaide. Dit Bobby. Ton ancêtre, du moins du coter de ta mère, j'ai fait les recherches.

-Merde. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle était perdue, donc le démon hybride était de sa famille ? Elle secoue la tête.

-Donc, le démon est de ma famille du moins du coter de ma mère ?

Le chasseur secoua la tête.

-J'ai aussi crus à cette possibilité, mais, non. Toute les femmes Blaide sont morte de cause « naturel » pour leur temps.

-Donc... ? Demanda Sam aussi perdu que son frère.

-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec leur lien généalogique. Jack c'est décidé selon ses gouts. Dit simplement Bobby.

Il sortit une vieille photo du livre. Tous les quatre se penchèrent sur la photo.

-Je vous présente Lycia Blaide, le portrait craché de Luciana. Dit Bobby.

Dean examina la photo, toute les deux avaient une forte ressemblance, la longueur des cheveux marquaient leurs ressemblances.

-Donc c'est à quoi je ressemble avec les cheveux longs, plutôt canon... Répondit Luciana.

Les trois chasseurs la regardèrent en même temps, elle haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ?

Sam sourit, même avec autant de pression sur ses épaules elle plaisantait.

-Il s'est passé quoi à cette Lycia ? Demanda Dean. Vos prénoms se finis tous par un A ou quoi ? Demanda Dean à Luciana.

La concerner haussa les épaules.

-Il me semblerait... Répondit-elle. Ma mère s'appelle Katya, imagine les prénoms de ma sœur !

-Lycia est portée disparue depuis 1809. Les parents n'ont jamais retrouvé leur fille enceinte de 9 mois.

Luciana se sentis mal pour cette femme, comment des personnes aussi tarées pouvaient faire souffrir de simple innocent parce qu'elle est à son gout.

-Les villageois raconte dans le livre, que lorsque le mari à tuer l'âme de Lycia, les démons se sont lever contre eux et ensuite, la fin du livre ! Finit Bobby.

-Ils ne disent pas comment les tuer ?

Bobby secoue la tête.

-Mais le stopper, on peut.

-On décapite Jack, on enterre ses restes un peu partout et le tour est joué !

-Et DarkNarrane ? Questionna Luciana.

Dean resta dans le silence.

-Bobby avait une idée, non ?

Dean se retourna vers le chasseur. Le chasseur, donna un morceau de papier à Sam.

-Il faudra attendre Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils, Bobby comptait s'enfoncer dans son mensonge ?

-Tu compte faire quoi Bobby ? Demanda Sam qui déplia le papier.

-Invoquer les démons. Dit-il. S'ils sont venus vers eux, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, une raison que l'ont devraient prendre en compte !

Dean hocha la tête.

-J'accompagne Sam. Dit Dean.

Bobby secoua la tête, sous le regard interrogateur des deux frères.

-Je vais avec Sam, tu restes avec Luciana. Dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Luciana et Dean en même temps.

-J'ai passé une semaine entière assis sur cette chaise, je compte bien prendre l'air. Sam t'est prêt ?

-Mais c'est ton job ! Répliqua Dean.

Le concerner confirma qu'il était prêt à partir, les deux chasseurs partir quelques minutes laissant Luciana et Dean dans le salon.

-ça a le mérite d'être claire ! Dit Dean. Je vais aller prendre ma douche !

Luciana hocha la tête.

-Je serais dans ma chambre si tu me cherche, répondit Luciana qui montait les escaliers.

Dean jura.

-Tu es condamnée Luciana. Dit Dean. Il croisa le regard de Luciana lorsque celle-ci se retourna.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers qu'elle venait de monter.

-Je sais... Je l'ai toujours été Dean.

Dean s'avança vers elle. Il était certain, il était sûr de vouloir que les prochains évènements se déroule. Qu'il y ait des répercutions ou bien du danger. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait avec cette femme.

Il l'embrassa doucement, les mains sur ses joues. Luciana fut surprise de son baiser qui été à la fois doux et sensuel, elle répondit au baiser de Dean. Celui-ci se recula lentement d'elle, les yeux toujours clos. Il avait dû rêver des centaines de fois de ce baiser et il n'en été pas déçu bien au contraire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chasseur, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Luciana. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir parler. Le chasseur posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de l'espagnol. Elle se laissa guider par la liberté que lui projetait le baiser. Dean demanda l'accès en titillant les lèvres de Luciana, elle lui lança l'accès.

Dean colla sont front contre celui de Luciana.

-A toi de me promettre de ne pas me laisser tomber.

Luciana releva le regard sur celui de Dean, ses paroles l'avait fait réagir. Elle comptait réellement pour lui. Dean ne quittait pas son regard sur elle, il avait besoin de savoir, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'une femme comme Luciana était prête à l'aimer. La jeune femme hoche posa ses lèvres sur celle de Dean.

-Promis. Finit-elle par dire.

L'orage gronda quelque seconde plus tard fessant sursauter la jeune femme. Dean lui releva le menton et posa un baisser sensuelle sur ses lèvres, Luciana répondit aussitôt, le chasseur descendis ses mains sur ses hanches, la jeune femme posa ses mains autour de son cou. Dean leva Luciana de quelque centimètre pour qu'elle y enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la plaqua doucement contre le mur du salon, ils n'avaient pas pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser.

Il fit passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, des milliers de petits frissons parcourue le corps de Luciana. Une sensation de désir l'envahit. Dean décala ses baiser vers le cou de la jeune femme, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coter pour lui laisser un total accès à son cou.

-Bobby nous en voudrait d'avoir fait ça sur son canapé... Fit remarquer Dean une pointe d'amusement dans le ton de sa voix.

Luciana sourit, il n'avait pas tort.

-Ma chambre est à l'étage, répondit-elle.

Dean hocha la tête, la décalant du mur pour la porter vers les escaliers. Sans même demander une indication il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la plaqua contre la porte après qu'ils soient entrés dans la petite pièce. Il l'embrassa de nouveaux de façon sensuel décalant une fois de plus ses baisers vers son cou. Luciana se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Dean ne perdit pas de temps à lui retirer son t-shirt qu'il envoya balader à travers la pièce. Elle portait le soutien-gorge qu'il lui avait acheter, un choix qu'il aimait dans ce genre de situation. Il déposa d'autre baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres sur sa poitrine.

Luciana prit retira à son tour le t-shirt de Dean avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser, elle poussa Dean de la porte à l'aide de ces pieds, le chasseur perdit l'équilibre et atterrit aussitôt sur le lit de Luciana. Elle resta sur lui à califourchon, ne cessant de l'embrasser, elle décala ses baisers vers son torse, ne cessant de descendre. Elle fit défiler ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon.

Dean resta la tête coller sur le l'oreiller, il savait qu'il allait adorer cette nuit, même s'il était 7 heure du matin passé. Il releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder retirer son pantalon, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son boxer suivis son pantalon.

Dean c'était laisser tomber dans un plaisir presque impossible pour lui. Il c'était laisser aller entièrement pour elle comme pour lui.

Il souffla de plaisir avant de sourire, il embrassa de nouveau son amante. Celle-ci avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le chasseur poussa une mèche de cheveux coller sur le front de Luciana. Tous deux transpiraient de désir. Le simple drap sur eux, semblait être de trop. Il colla sont front au sien.

-Ça c'était super sexy !

Luciana rit face à sa remarque. Ils avaient passé la journée au lit à simplement faire l'amour ou bien se coller l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, de simples moments qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

-Tu penses que c'était une bonne chose de les avoir laisser seule ? Demanda Sam.

Bobby avait les yeux rivés sur son livre. Ils avaient pu récolter tous les ingrédients sans grande difficultés. Il regarda Sam.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait pu avoir depuis plus deux jours ! Expliqua-t-il. Et j'espère qu'ils ont profités ! Répondit Bobby sous le regard interrogateur de Bobby.

Sam rit malgré lui.

-Attend tu veux dire que c'était dans ton plan de les laisser seule pour...

-Prendre des vacances...des vacances ! Répondit Bobby.

Sam rit.

-Ça c'était mon rôle ! Râla Sam.

-Bah tu t'y prends mal !

Sam rit de nouveau.

-C'est eux qui s'y prenaient mal, pas moi !

-Oui, pas faux ! Répondit Bobby.

Sam gara l'impala dans l'aller central de la maison. Les deux chasseurs descendirent de la voiture, Bobby fit claquer sa portière pour signaler qu'ils étaient rentrés.

-Vous en avez mis du temps !

Dean sortis du chemin menant aux voitures en panne, celui-ci était couvert de noir.

-Il n'y a pas de supermarché pour chasseur, idiot !

Bobby jura dans sa barbe et rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Luciana assis dans la cuisine sur l'ordinateur de Sam, lunette sur le nez. Il posa son sac plastique sur la table, il fit sursauter la jeune femme.

-C'est mes lunettes ça ? Demanda Bobby.

La jeune femme releva le visage vers lui.

-Je suis myope, avoua-t-elle. Et le démon à casser mes lunettes.

Bobby sourit malgré lui, ses vielles lunettes lui donnait un look de fille sage.

-Elles étaient sur ton bureau, elle haussa les épaules.

Bobby sortit les ingrédients de son plastique.

-Elles ne me servent plus, avoua-t-il.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Sam rentra avec Dean au même moment.

-Luciana c'est mon ordinateur. Dit Sam. Ta cracker mon mot de passe ?

Luciana rit.

-La voix de gamin ! Répondit-elle. Il était hyper simple !

-La ferme.

-Qui met en mot de passe « mot de passe oublié » ? Demanda Luciana en riant.

Sam posa ses mains sur l'ordinateur prêt à le prendre, Luciana posa ses mains sur celle de Sam.

-Encore quelques minutes, j'ai bientôt finis, promis !

Sam souffla.

-Encore deux minutes.

Dean s'avança près de la table et examina le contenu du sac.

-Tu sais qu'on en avait dans le coffre ? Demanda Dean.

Luciana leva le regard vers Bobby, le concerné haussa les épaules.

-On ne me dit jamais rien. Répond Bobby.

Dean roula des yeux avant de prendre les ingrédients.

-La chasse aux démons est ouverte ! Cria Dean du jardin.

Sam passa derrière Luciana pour voir sur quoi elle pouvait bien travailler. Il remarqua qu'une fenêtre était ouverte sur un mail de sa mère. Sa mère l'avait retrouvé et le mail n'était pas remplis de bonnes choses.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean avait lancé la bombe de peinture à Luciana.

-Montre nous t'es talents de peintre.

La jeune femme avait roulée des yeux avant de pousser Dean sur coter pour tracer le pentagramme, elle déplia le morceau papier pour découvrir le model. Elle y découvrir un pentagramme quelque peu complexe. Bobby, lui, regroupa les ingrédients afin d'appeler le démon. Luciana se releva et balança la bombe un peu plus loin.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner votre truc ? Demanda Luciana.

-Merci pour la confiance, dit Sam.

Luciana hausse les épaules.

-Désoler. Mais pour moi, invoquer un démon sa reste du sataniste !

Dean rit.

-Même après tout ce que ta pu vivre avec nous, invoquer un démon te fait peur.

-La ferme, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle resta malgré tout près de Dean, invoquer un démon reste et resterait du satanisme.

-Prête ? Demanda Bobby à Luciana.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le chasseur s'entailla la paume droite et prononça quelques mots en latin. Luciana se détesta mentalement de ne pas avoir écouter les cours de latin. Un brouillard de fumé noir envahis la pièce avant de se dissiper dans le pentagramme. Le brouillard avait disparu laissant place à un homme séduisant, celons Luciana. Il était grand, des cheveux noir mis-long et regard bleu glacé.

-Encore les Winchesters, vous en avez pas marre ? Demanda le démon.

-DarkNarrane, tu connais ? Demanda Dean en ignorant sa question.

Le démon plissant les yeux un instant, avant de hausser les épaules. Ses yeux parcouru la pièce avant de tomber sur Luciana. Son regard s'assombrie.

-Lycia Blaide serai de retour ?

Le démon s'approcha mais fut bloquer par le piège, une grimace déforma son visage. Luciana regarda le démon, du moins le corps qu'il habitait.

-Non...Rajoute le démon d'une voix enjouer. Le sorcier continu de jouer...Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres. Je vais le tuer, le torturer, lui arracher la langue...L'envoyer dans les Limbes sera un paradis pour lui ! La voix du démon fit gronder la grange dans laquelle ils se situent.

Luciana pouvait sentir la peur de DarkNarrane, cette peur la dévorait.

Dean prit la parole après un long silence.

-On l'exorcise comment ?

Le démon quitta des yeux Luciana pour porter attention au chasseur. Le démon dévisagea Dean un long moment.

-L'exorciser ? Un rire moqueur sortie de sa bouche. Vous les chasseurs...Des hommes à l'ego surdimensionné qui pense sauver le monde du diable !

-Répond.

Le démon se tourna vers Sam, qui venait tout juste de prendre la parole, il dévisagea le chasseur.

-Intéressant... Je vois que Azazel ne perd pas le sens de l'humour.

Sam fut désorienter, Azazel ? Le sorcier-démon s'appelait Jack... Sam secoua la tête et se rappela de la première règle à tenir face aux démons « je jamais les écouter ».

Le démon souffla.

-Vous n'être plus très patient qu'à l'époque...et moins drôle, dommage !

Il s'avança une fois de plus avant d'être bloquer par le piège, Luciana l'entendis jurer.

-Je vois qu'il a gardé les mêmes goûts, et attendre la naissance du descendant de Lycia Blaide... Astucieux...

Le démon pencha la tête sur le coter afin de mieux examiner la jeune femme.

-Alors, on a déjà gouter au sang ? Demande-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Luciana pouvait entendre DarkNarrane la supplier de se taire. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le démon prit un air ennuyer.

-Elle vous connait, répondit Luciana.

Le démon piégé rit, il passa une main dans la barbe grise. Il semblait scruté Luciana, ou bien DarkNarrane.

-Bien sûr que sa majesté me connait, Lucifer lui-même m'a demandé de tué cette salope, répondit le démon. Il haussa un sourcil vers les trois chasseurs. Vous avez une idée de qui je suis ? Demanda le démon. Et à qui vous avez à faire ? Demanda-t-il. Ce genre d'affaire vous dépasse messieurs. Vous...les chasseurs, il marqua une pause, vous vous pensez supérieur. Mais savez-vous que vous être d'une race inférieure à la n'autre. Un simple claquement de doigt et votre vie misérable prend fin.

Dean sourit, le démon lui avait avec donné plusieurs indices avant même qu'il ne lui demande.

-Alors, toi, l'enfoiré de première classe tu connais cette saloperie ?

Le démon quitta le regard de Luciana pour regarder Dean, un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je suis Fendriel et pour ta gouverne, je serai celui qui prendra le plaisir à te torturer en Enfer. Répondit Fendriel d'un ton calme.

Malgré le ton menaçant du démon, Dean garda un demi-sourire sur son visage. Il en avait eu des menaces mais les menaces de démons ou de monstres étaient ses favorites. L'Enfer l'attendait il le savait, il ne s'attendait pas à aller au Paradis, enfin, si celui-ci existait.

-Fait la queue. Répondit Dean.

Bobby roula des yeux.

-Bon le concours de celui qui pisse le plus haut est finis ? Demanda Luciana.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Son visage était dénué d'émotions. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à qu'elle point elle était faible.

Fendriel sourit.

-Tu es leur favorite, dit le démon.

Luciana fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux avoir des réponses claires ?

Le démon sourit de nouveau, pour une simple humaine, elle avait le cran de l'ouvrir ou bien elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du danger, Fendriel pencha pour la deuxième opinion.

-Dökknárrane appeler plus simplement Anna, dit-il. Celle-ci fut née d'un couple de sorcier, un rire sournois sortie de sa bouche. Une simple paysanne doter de pouvoir espiègle. Il haussa les épaules. Jusqu'à ce que ce sorcier Païen Nordique, Ubbe, la rencontre. Cet homme devait se situer entre la folie ou le génie satanique.

Luciana fronça les sourcils, elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, essayant de cacher sa curiosité.

-Ubbe...Un grand ami de Lucifer, celui-ci a vendu son âme il y a des siècles de cela...

La révélation du démon piqua la curiosité de Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un dégénéré comme lui a bien pu demander ? Demanda Bobby.

Le démon semblait lassé de conter l'histoire, mais il se trouvait piégé dans ce stupide pentagramme, il n'en avait guère le choix.

-Connaitre le monde des créatures obscure dont les démons. Répondit-il.

-C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez regretté votre choix, dit Sam après une longue absence. Le jeune chasseur avait compris l'histoire en écoutant le démon. Le démon hocha la tête.

-On seulement compris l'ampleur des dégâts lorsqu'il expérimentait des combinaisons entre démon et d'autre créatures. Il a créé de nombreux hybrides tel que Dökknárrane et lui-même. Voyant que sa créature était l'une des plus dangereuse sur Terre, il en a fait Reine du royaume des ombres. Un rire moqueur franchis la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Le royaume des Ombres ? Demanda Bobby.

-Le Royaume des Ombres n'existe pas. Une autre invention de ce chère Ubbe. Je ne comprends toujours pas l'affection que portait Lucifer à cette vermine. Lucifer a donc, ordonner l'ordre de tuer Anna.

-Sans doute était-je bien plus cruel ? S'élança une voix dans l'ombre.

Les trois chasseurs eurent le réflexe de dégainer leurs armes respectives. Luciana, resta figé de terreur elle avait aussitôt reconnu la voix rauque de Jack. Le petit homme s'approcha, la petite lumière centrale l'éclaira. Une vision d'horreur se présentait sous les yeux de tout le monde. Le visage de Jack – Ubbe – n'avait pas cicatrisé, la partie droite de son visage était écrasé sur elle-même, il n'avait même pas pris le soin de retirer le sang dégoulinant de son visage. Son œil pendait de son orbite et sa mâchoire ne semblait tenir que d'un seul coter. Luciana pouvait entendre le démon hurler dans sa tête, son mari était défiguré par sa faute. Et le démon comptait la faire payer.

Dean prit la parole le premier.

-Un seul pas et je tire, dit-il en s'avança vers Luciana qui n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre bien trop effrayer par Jack qui ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

Luciana pouvait voir la rage dans son regard, une rage qui pourrait effrayer Lucifer lui-même.

-Ta salope, m'a fracassée le crâne, tu penses réellement qu'une stupide balle pourrais me TUER, Ubbe hurla le dernier mot.

-Si tu savais à quel point cette scène est jouissif Ubbe, rit le démon. Dommage que tu meures avec cette tête.

Jack pencha la tête sur le coter pour regarder le démon dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je m'occupe des chasseurs et te vide de t'es triples de démon. Répondit d'un ton calme Ubbe.

Dean rit malgré la situation, il croisa le regard de son frère aussitôt. Ils se comprirent par leurs regards. Dean prit Luciana par le bras la plaquant violemment contre lui, et la força à le suivre. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et tira sur le piège du démon. Le sort, qui retenait l'homme au yeux noir, se défis.

Sam entraina Bobby vers la sortir, Dean et Luciana les suivis. Les chasseurs courraient déjà vers la sortie, Luciana se stoppa. Dean arrêta sa course à son tour lorsqu'il senti la jeune femme sortir de ses bras.

-Luciana tu fais quoi ? On n'a pas le temps ! Cria Dean.

Luciana fronça les sourcils.

-Dean c'est peut-être ma seule chance de me débarrasser de ce démon et je ne la laisserais pas passé. Fendriel connait le sort ou la chose qui peut les détruire. Je ne peux pas abandonner et m'enfuir. Tu m'as bien dit que j'étais trop faible pour chasser et pour bien d'autre choses, Dean baissa le regard un instant, mais cette fois-ci je ne compte pas baisser les bras.

Luciana ne quitta pas le regard du chasseur. Chaque personne a besoin de son moment de courage, et elle comptait prendre ce moment. La jeune femme repartie du sens inverse.

Dean jura avant de courir après elle mais Bobby le retient par le bras.

-Dean, c'est son combat. Pas le tiens. Si elle veut y arriver c'est sans toi. Répondit Bobby. Tu as déjà ton propre combat, retrouver John.

-Elle est faible, Bobby. Répondit Dean d'un menaçant.

Bobby secoua la tête. Dean pensait jamais des plus correctement, il ne faisait que retenir le pire chez les personnes, leurs erreurs et bien plus ; il ne voyait qu'après leur mort, le courage et la détermination.

-Dean, cette femme c'est sortie d'une emprise totale sur elle, et tu penses qu'elle reste faible ?

Dean grogna en signe de réponse.

-Luciana est tous sauf faible. Répondit Sam à son tour.

Dean regarda par la suite la porte de la vielle grange en serrant les poings.


	11. Chapter 11

Luciana laissa claquer la porte derrière, la grange été plongée dans le noir total. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, elle le plaça le devant elle. Elle aperçut une masse noire devant elle. Elle s'avança prudemment vers celle-ci.

-Même en mettant votre monde à sang et à feu, vous restez fidèle à vos instincts. Dit le démon, la bouche en sang.

Luciana fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas venir le sauver mais se sauver elle.

-C'est Jack qui a fait ça ? Demande-t-elle.

-Bravo Sherlock ! Ironisa le démon.

Luciana secoua la tête, elle laissait la panique s'emparer d'elle. Elle examina de plus près le démon, une plait saignante était visible sous sa chemise immaculée. Elle fronça les sourcils, les démons ne pouvaient pas mourir sauf leurs hôtes ; parfois.

-On va sortir d'ici, et vous allez m'aider à tuer ces saloperies ! Répondit Luciana.

Luciana se releva et passa son bras sous l'épaule de Fendriel, le démon se releva sans grand effort mais resta près de la jeune femme. Un rire éphémère franchis les lèvres du démon.

-Ou est passée la Luciana faible et sans importance ? Demanda le démon.

Luciana resta au dépourvus, comment il pouvait savoir son passer ?

-On doit sortir d'ici, répondit-elle. Vous avez tuée Jack ? Demande-t-elle en se rappelant du sorcier.

Le démon rit malgré les circonstances. Il approcha son visage près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Je vais faire mieux.

Le sang de Luciana ne fit qu'un tour, la voix du démon c'été métamorphosé en celle de Jack, Luciana pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de Jack. Un long frisson la parcourra. Elle allait mourir.

Elle poussa Jack sur le côté, elle se dirigea vers la porte, une douleur à la tête la força à s'arrêter. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, la douleur semblait de plus en plus forte, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Jack – Ubbe – s'approcha d'elle fière, il lui tira les cheveux la forçant à lui faire face. Le visage de Jack été resté le même – un visage déformé -, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait bien qu'il est l'heure, salope.

Il lâcha la tête de Luciana, celle-ci se heurta contre le sol de la grange.

-Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Un son glorieux sorti de sa bouche. La fin de Luciana Fox, est le début drottning mín (de ma reine). Te tuer sera aussi jouissif, que la mort de notre pauvre Fendriel. Il leva les yeux, le corps de Fendriel était pendu au plafond, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes avait été arrachés. La peur semblait encore habiter son visage.

Le sorcier vida le bol qu'avait été utilisé pour appeler le démon. Il sortit une bouteille en verre, de son manteau, qui contenait des cendres.

-Tu sais, ça n'a pas été aussi facile. Il haussa les épaules. J'ai dû renaître totalement, on dirait bien que tu as un sacré coup de pierre ! Il rit à sa propre blague. Mais bon, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis pas le meilleur des compagnons ! Il vida la totalité des cendres dans le bol. Tu sais que tu ressembles à ta mère ? Un portrait craché !

Luciana avait finalement relevé la tête vers Jack, la douleur était devenue supportable.

-Si tu as to...

Jack lui coupa la parole.

-Je suis désoler chérie, tu n'es pas en position de parler. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres. Et si tu espères l'aide de t'es chasseurs, tu peux oublier. Un rire franchis sa bouche. Ils se sont surement remis à la recherche de leur père chéri, sans doute mort ! Il lui lança un sourire. Effacer la mémoire de Dean Winchester était plutôt difficile. Il n'y a pas que dans la tête que tu es présente ma chère Lycia... Luciana !

Luciana semblait perdu, son sentiment fut vite remplacé par la haine et par la tristesse.

-Je trouverais un moyen de te tuer Ubbe, et j'espère qu'il sera le plus douloureux possible et que ta salope puisse regarde le spectacle. Répond Luciana en déversant sa rage.

Ubbe haussa un sourcil, il posa son couteau et s'approcha vers elle. Il prit son menton entre ses mains poisseuse, il la força à le regarder.

-A ce moment précis, tu es ma salope, il insista sur le mot. Et ensuite...Je serais tout pour toi. Je ferais en sorte que tu sentes, tout ce que ressentira ma reine...Ses plaisirs, ses haines, ses envies, ses meurtres, le goût du sang...

Luciana sentie une larme couler le long de sa joue, Ubbe l'essuya avec son index.

-Voyons mon ange, ça ne fait que commencer. Il sourit avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres rose de Luciana.

Luciana lui donna un coup de tête automatiquement. Ubbe se recula à peine de quelques centimètres, un sourire au visage.

-Sauvage, j'adore ça. Mais, en attendant, il faut que tu souffres ! Il la frappa violemment.

Luciana pouvait sentir le sang dans sa bouche, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre saignante.

-Sofía ! Tu peux la faire venir. Cria Ubbe qui avait repris place près de son bol.

Une jeune femme âgée aux cheveux blanc, poussa une femme dans la grange. Luciana reconnus toute la personne.

-Maman... Luciana murmura à peine ses mots.

La peur la prit d'un seul coup. Ses mains tremblaient de terreur face à sa mère, pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle, loin de là. Elle avait peur pour sa vie, peur de perdre sa mère malgré les désaccords entre elles, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas par sa faute.

Sa mère croisa son regard, Luciana lui sourit malgré tout. Ça mère n'avait pas changer malgré la fatigue visible sur son visage. Sa mère semblait perdue, alors, qu'elle vît sa fille, elle courut vers elle mais fut aussitôt rattraper par Ubbe. Luciana ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le crie déchirant de sa mère.

-J'ai fais tout ce que vous vous vouliez, laisser la partir. Je vous en prie.

La voix brisée de sa mère fit grimacer Luciana, comment avait-elle pu laisser sa mère sans nouvelles ? Et comment elle avait-elle pu la foutre dans une merde totale et au bord de ma mort ?

Luciana se releva.

-Laisse la partir.

La voix dure de Luciana résonna dans la grange. Elle aurait pu supplier Jack ou Ubbe des heures, il n'en aurait rien fait. Luciana s'avança, elle fit glisser le couteau de Dean par la manche de sa veste elle le lança vers la vielle dame, celle-ci reçu le couteau en plein abdomen, ce coup l'avait surement tué sur le coup.

-Laisse la partir. Répéta-t-elle.

Luciana le savait ce foutus démon la voulait, pourquoi se résigner à vouloir changer le cours de l'histoire ?

Ubbe haussa les épaules.

-Ton amour envers ta mère me fait chaud au cœur, il prit son couteau et trancha la gorge de sa mère d'un geste vif, vraiment chaud au cœur.

Le visage de Luciana se décomposa, elle tomba sur les genoux un cri déchirant sortie de sa gorge.

Ubbe sourit.

-J'ai tué la bonne personne, on dirait... Désoler il te fallait te détruire moralement. Il haussa les épaules. Et physiquement...Mais ça on verra plus tard !

Ubbe posa son bol près de la mère qui gisait à terre, il y récupéra son sang. Il prononça quelques mots en latin.

Luciana était rester figée à terre. Elle ne s'avait plus à quoi pensée, ses pensées semblait incompréhensibles et le démon en elle, ne faisait que rire. Elle c'était battu si longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude d'être faible. Elle laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle avait perdu la partie. Ils avaient gagnés.

Ubbe s'approcha de Luciana, une Luciana brisée. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, un sourire ravis sur son visage.

-Anna... Mon amour... Le temps est long mais notre amour est immortel.

Il trempa ses doigts dans le mélange rouge. Il posa et répéta des mots en latin, il posa son index sur le front de Luciana, celle-ci n'en fit même pas attention. Ubbe commença à tracer des symboles géométriques sur le front ainsi que ses joues.

Luciana le laissa faire, à quoi bon continuer de se battre lorsque les personnes à qui vous teniez sont partie ou bien morte ?

Ubbe souriait, le rituel était fini, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son amour et régner sur monde à jamais, et faire de ses chasseurs et démons de simple objets démoniaque. Il élargie sont sourire lorsque les symboles rouges s'illuminent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Voilà le chapitre 11 ! LA DERNIÈRE PARTIE DE LA FICTION EST DÉTERMINEE, DU MOINS LA PREMIÈRE PHASE ! LE PREMIER CHAPITRE DE LA SECONDE SORTIRA SUREMENT DANS 3 SEMAINES VOIR MOINS !


End file.
